Extra Baggage
by simply woven
Summary: Kerry and Kim rekindle their relationship after a baggage mix-up brings them together...a story about their relationship from then on. Season 12-ish.
1. April 12th, 2006

A story about a little baggage mix-up that reunites Kerry with someone she thought she'd never see again. Or maybe just a random story that, by publishing, makes me feel productive.

So the timing's a little weird...you know that period in season 13 where Kerry is demoted, then comes back as an attending but it seems like WEEKS have passed? Well, take those weeks, subtract the demotion fiasco, add the new haircut (out of the gazillion haircuts Kerry Weaver- or Laura Innes, I guess- had over those, like, 12 years, that one was my favorite) and this is what you get.

* * *

"…and thank you for flying with Southwest." The annoying flight attendant's voice finally ceased and the 'fasten your seatbelt' light above Kerry Weaver's seat finally dimmed. As the person next to her, Kerry undid her seatbelt and readjusted her position to stand. Thankful that the seat she had occupied for the past three and a half hours had been first class, she stretched out only a bit before filing out into the isle.

Walking down the raised corridor from plane to terminal, Kerry pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. She wasn't expecting any calls from the Lopez's, but it never hurt to check. Her missed call list was empty and she closed her phone, readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, and continued towards O'Hare's baggage claim. Smiling slightly to herself, Kerry realized for the second time- the first being her actual trip out to San Francisco- just how much she enjoyed traveling without her crutch.

Coming up to baggage claim, she sighed internally when she saw the large crowd and even larger amount of black suitcases that looked exactly like her own; she really just wanted to get her stuff, get in her car, and go pick up her son. Her pessimism demised for a second when she spotted a suitcase that looked precisely like her own, silver ribbon tied around the handle and all. Moving quickly, Kerry snatched the suitcase off the conveyer belt before it went around the loop again. Setting it down, Kerry pulled it along and headed out towards the exit nearest the lot her car was parked in.

*

"And how was San Francisco?" Florina asked as she handed off one of Henry's bags to Kerry.

"Fine…" Kerry smiled, "hot. Not that it mattered much…it seemed as if I was in conference rooms and lecture halls all day, every day." It was true; she had stayed in San Francisco for nearly a week and had spent more than what she figured to be half of the time either in conferences or attending seminars. Though she hadn't particularly liked being cooped up inside for all that time, the air conditioning certainly beat the hot, summer air outside.

"That's good…" Florina said in all geniality. Kerry's smile grew as the woman handed her Henry's backpack and a flashed her a warm smile. Kerry was beginning to really like the rest of the Lopez family; she and Sandy's two closest brothers, Eddie and Carlos, had been relatively close and on good terms from the get go, but it had been a much longer and harder fight for acceptance when it came to Sandy's parents. In the past few months, however, they seemed to have opened up a bit.

The two women walked from the guest bedroom where Henry had spent the week and headed for the living room where the three year old was watching baseball with his grandfather, Luis. They sat in content, though when Kerry walked in, Henry's face, once again, lit up. Upon her arrival to the Lopez's, she had been bombarded with a running hug from her son. She hadn't minded, though. She'd missed him.

"Alright, bud, you ready to go home?" Before she could finish her sentence, Henry was off the couch and heading towards Kerry and his grandmother. Stopping him, Kerry held out her hand, "Say goodbye to Abuelo and Abuelita." He nodded, turned on his heel, and wrapped his arms around Luis. Once he was released from the embrace, Henry headed back towards the two women and held his arms out towards his grandmother.

"Bye, mijo. Be good for mommy." She released her grandson and smiled at him before sending the same facial expression Kerry's way.

"Thank you again." Kerry grinned warmly to her in-laws. "Alright, ready?" Kerry held out her right hand for Henry's left and headed for the door.

*

"And we went to the zoo yesterday!" Henry exclaimed from where he sat in the bathtub, surrounded by foam, bubbles, and a few toys. Kerry nodded at her son from where she sat on the bathroom floor, filled an old plastic cup with water, and held it over his sud-covered head.

"Shut your eyes," his hands playfully flew over his large eyes and Kerry tilted the cup, allowing the water to wash the shampoo out of his thick, brown hair. "So, did you have fun while I was gone?" Kerry asked, rinsing the last of the suds from his hair. He nodded, accidentally knocking his head into the cup Kerry still held. Giggling, he replied,

"Yep! But I missed you lots and lots, mommy." Kerry smiled, somewhat of a guilty feeling running through her.

"I missed you too, buddy." She set the cup down and reached around her son. Sinking her hand deep in the water, she reached for the drain and pulled at the plug. "Time for you to get ready for bed," she answered the questioning look Henry gave her.

Standing up from the awkward position with only a slight grimace, Kerry grabbed Henry's hooded ducky towel and wrapped it around him, rubbing the terry cloth against his soft, tanned arms. When the toddler was completely dried and clean, Kerry carried him back to his bedroom and tucked him into bed.

Retreating back into the kitchen, Kerry checked her voicemail and sorted through the mail she had picked up from the post office on her way to pick Henry up. Deciding she could deal with the numerous bills in the morning, Kerry headed for her own bedroom, flicking the lights off on her way.

Though it was only eight o'clock, she figured it couldn't hurt to sort through her suitcase and begin unpacking. After changing into pajamas and washing up for bed, Kerry retreated into her room and hoisted her black suitcase onto her bed. Unzipping it, she peered into it and began to pull at the clothing. First grabbing a plain, white tee shirt, Kerry yanked it out and set on her bed, beginning a pile for her dirty clothing. Reaching into her suitcase for another item of clothing, she was surprised when she pulled out a silky blouse similar to nothing she had packed. Looking deeper into the depths of the luggage, she grabbed a pair of jeans and held them out. The inseam looked to be a good four inches too long and the waist was definitely too narrow. Now moving frantically, Kerry dug deeper into the suitcase until she confirmed the thought that was floating in her mind; this was not her luggage.

Looking around the perimeter of the suitcase, Kerry finally found an address card on the outside of the luggage. Grabbing her cell phone, she quickly dialed the number and held the phone to her ear. After a mere two rings, the person on the other line answered,

"Hello?" A woman answered. Kerry sighed internally as a wave of relief washed over her.

"Hi…um, I think that our luggage…um, did you fly into O'Hare, today?" Kerry had called so quickly that she hadn't figured exactly what the etiquette was for calling about a luggae mix up.

"Yeah, I did…do you have my suitcase?" The woman on the other line sounded hopeful. Yet another wave of relief washed over Kerry. She nodded to no one in particular,

"I think so. Are you a size four tall in jeans from Gap?" The woman on the end chuckled.

"That's me. Are you still in Chicago?"

Kerry nodded, once again, to herself. "I am…are you?"

"Sure am. Is there any way we could meet up, say, tomorrow? Those are the only clothes I've got here."

Kerry smiled. "That sounds good…any place in particular?" Kerry wasn't sure where the woman was, never mind how well she knew her way around Chicago.

"Does the Starbucks on Lincoln work for you? Around noon?" The woman asked, a tone more rhetorical than not but still with a healthy amount of warmth.

"Sounds good. I'm sure we'll find each other…with the suitcases and all." Kerry chuckled lightly.

"Right," the other woman laughed as well, "so, I'll see you then?"

"Yep…see you then." Kerry finished off their awkward goodbye and waited for the other phone to be hung up. When the click came, Kerry ended the call on her own cell phone and set it back on the  
bed.

Kerry went about putting the suitcase back together, carefully folding the pieces she had pulled out, and zipped it closed. Taking the small, index-sized card that had the woman's number on it in her hands, Kerry read over it again and found a name; Kimberly. No last name- probably, she figured, for security- and no address- again, probably for safety. Setting it down on the suitcase that was now resting on the floor, Kerry climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. April 13th, 2006

Read about dictatorship on a farm in England or write about one of my favorite couples ever?...hm... :)

* * *

"Henry Gonzalo Lopez Weaver, you need to hold my hand when we are on the sidewalk." Kerry said sternly, pulling her son back as he attempted to run ahead of her. Sighing, he gave in and grasped his mother's hand. "Thank you."

The pair walked a few more yards, Kerry pulling the medium-sized black suitcase with her right hand and holding onto her son's hand in her left, before they came upon their destination; the Starbucks on Lincoln. Earlier that morning, Kerry had received a text message- something she had just recently been introduced to- from the woman, Kimberly, telling her she would meet up with her outside on the patio. Kerry gladly agreed; she didn't particularly want to grad the suitcase as well as her son into the always-crowded café. Before she had a chance to begin scanning the tables for someone with a suitcase, Kerry felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she opened her mouth to talk but stopped in her tracks when she saw exactly who she would be talking to,

"Kerry." Kim Legaspi said, her face just as stunned as Kerry was sure her own was.

"K-Kim. Wow. Hi." Kerry fought to find her words, but when they finally came, they sounded much like her son's would; short, choppy, and juvenile.

Kim didn't seem much better off, "Hi. Um. You're? Is that my..?" She directed her attention towards the suitcase on Kerry's right side.

Kerry looked awkwardly to the right, searching for what Kim was talking about, then nodded, "Yeah…and that's..." she gestured towards the identical suitcase on Kim's left side.

Kim nodded, cutting Kerry off, "This is yours."

Kim pushed it towards Kerry as Kerry did with hers. Once hers was positioned in the same spot Kim's had been before, Kerry was silent, watching Kim settle her own suitcase until she noticed the gentle, downwards pulling of her arm. Looking down, she saw Henry's eyes and read the confusion. Complying, she awkwardly hoisted the three year old into her arms, then regained her straight posture. Meeting Kim's now-easy eyes, she grinned slightly, "Do you…uh…want to sit down? Get something to eat?"

Kim, too, smiled and nodded, "I'd like that…I think we have some catching up to do."

*

"So…you're with someone?" Kim asked, gesturing at Henry who was content with the coloring book in front of him.

Kerry shook her head slightly, "…Not anymore. Henry's mother, Sandy, died about three years ago. She was a firefighter…" Kerry was now, after three years, able to say the story without her eyes welling up or her emotions going haywire. Had she gotten over it? No, and she wasn't sure she ever would. But she had made peace with it.

"Wow. Kerry…I'm sorry." Kim looked down onto the table- guilty for having brought up what was a sensitive subject - her eyes focusing on the iced coffee in her hands.

Kerry read Kim's body language and smiled a bit. Reaching her hand out towards Kim's, she touched the lean fingers slightly with her palm, drawing Kim's attention upwards. "It's okay, Kim. I've made peace with it." She quickly removed her hand and changed the subject, "So, how about you? How's the love-life of the infamous Dr. Legaspi?" Kerry teased.

Now at ease, Kim smiled and leaned into the table slightly, "I met someone, Shae, about six months after I moved to San Francisco. We were together for a year…then she turned out to be straight." Kim smiled wickedly, "but I swear to God, there's no way that woman wasn't even a little gay…she was absolutely amazing betw-" Kerry coughed audibly and jerked her head towards Henry, deterring Kim from the rest of her sentence. Kim chuckled, "Right. But besides that, no real serious relationships for me. Unless you count work. But even that had to end at some point." She said lightheartedly, as if mentioning a lack of job was something done in a lackadaisical way.

Kerry arched a single brow, "Is that what you're doing here? Looking for a job?"

Kim nodded, "Yep. I've got interviews lined up at Mt. Sinai, Northwestern and-" Kerry cut her off,

"County?"

Kim nodded, "I guess Carl left, eh?"

"Took early retirement…wants more time with his kids, I guess." Kerry added nonchalantly. It was Kim's turn to raise an eyebrow,

"I didn't know you two were particularly close." It hit Kerry as soon as Kim said that, that Kim probably had no idea she was even Chief of Staff.

"Oh…we're not. It's just that, generally, when you tell your boss your resigning, she asks for an explanation." Kim's eyes widened at Kerry's statement.

"W-Wait. Your Chief of Staff? I knew Romano was gone…but I had no idea who had taken his place. I figured Don had stepped back up." Kim smiled, letting a small, almost disbelieving, laugh out, "Congratulations, Ker, that's awesome."

Kerry grinned modestly, "Thanks…it's definitely ah…an interesting job; nothing better than coming into work to a dispute between Medicine and the ER. Never mind Psych and the ER." She paired a wink with the last part.

The pair went on for a fair thirty or forty minutes catching up on the happenings of County General until, at about quarter of one, Kerry's phone went off. Giving Kim an apologetic glance, she picked it up and held it to her ear,

"Weaver." The person on the other end said something, "Right…okay…that's fine, Luka." She nodded to herself, "No it's fine. I would be working at home tomorrow, anyway." She nodded once more, "Really, Luka, it's fine. Just take care of your family….mhm….tell Abby to take care….yep. Bye, Luka." She flipped her phone shut and placed it back on the table then met Kim's wondering eyes.

"Luka…and Abby?" Kim asked, a bit of skepticism in her voice.

Kerry nodded, "Yep. For about a year now. They have a son, Joe."

Kim smiled, "Good for her…for them."

Kerry nodded in agreement, then picked her phone back up. Looking at the screen quickly, checking the time. Sighing, she frowned a bit.

"Ah…we've got to get going. I promised someone over here," she tilted her head towards Henry, "that we could go for a walk in the park this afternoon." Kerry watched as her son's head shot up, a smile spread across his face.

Kim chuckled, "I should probably get going, too…my mother probably thinks I've forgotten my way around Chicago."

Kerry nodded, pushing her chair back from the table to stand, "It was really, really good to see you, Kim…" she said honestly. Standing totally straight, she took the open coloring book from in front of Henry and tucked it into her purse.

Kim smiled and stood as well, "It was great to see you as well, Ker." She directed her attention towards Henry, "And it was very, very nice to meet you, Henry." She said with a soft smile. Henry nodded and grinned, then wiggled his way down from his own chair so he was at his mother's side. Securing her shoulder bag, Kim looked at Kerry again, "I was kind of thinking…um…if you wanted to, we could…meet up again? Sometime? I'm here for about a week and a half…" Kim smiled nervously. She wasn't quite sure exactly what she wanted in getting together with Kerry, but she definitely didn't want to leave to go back to San Francisco without seeing her again.

Kerry smiled sweetly, "Sure, Kim. I'd like that. I have your number and you have mine-" Kim was quick to cut her off,

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" The words were off her tongue as quickly as they had popped into her head.

Kerry chuckled at her hastiness, "Nope. Working until six, but that's it."

Kim nodded, "Would you like to have dinner? With me?"

Kerry began to nod, then looked down at Henry who was patiently waiting to leave, "Uh…how about I make you dinner? At my place."

"Sure…" Kim agreed, "that sounds great."

Kerry grinned, "Alright. I'll give you a call tomorrow." She bent over and picked Henry up off of the paved sidewalk then took hold of her suitcase's handle. "Can you say bye to Kim?" She asked Henry, who proceeded to smile and stick out his left hand in a waving motion.

"Bye, Henry." Kerry began turning to migrate away, "Bye, Ker. Talk to you tomorrow."

Kerry smiled over her shoulder, then continued to walk down the sidewalk, fully attentive to what her son was saying.

Watching Kerry walk away, Kim noticed something. Or rather, she noticed the absence of something; something was different. She stared for a few, long moments, not able to place quite what was so different. Soon, Kerry and Henry were too far away and Kim simply turned back to her own suitcase. _I'll figure it out tomorrow, _she thought to herself. Pulling her sunglasses  
down over her eyes, Kim extended to handle of her luggage and headed down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.

* * *

**A/N: **I know there are a TON of Kerry-and-Kim-reunite-after-a-few-years stories out there (God knows there may be a few too many) and I know this might be a bit like my other story "Out of the Blue" but I'm going to try very, very, VERY hard for it not to be too similar or too generic. But for any of you who like these kind of stories, ENJOY. :)


	3. April 14th, 2006

The fact that these chapters are numbered in French has nothing to do with the story. I just became incredibly bored with attempting to come up with clever titles. Oh, and I'm going to try to stop using so many comas because my English teacher informed me that it's ''way too distracting'', haha. OH! And Randi is back…why? I don't know why. Because she's funny, I suppose…and after reading other K/K fic, I've learned that she can be pretty useful when it comes to these two.

* * *

Kerry Weaver walked to the main desks, dropped the chart she held in her left on the desk, and leaned onto the desk, head in her two hands. She was halfway through her eight hour shift and was already ready to take a nap.

Not having realized she was being watched, Kerry jumped when Randi's voice crept up on her, "You 'kay?" she asked in between the snapping noise she made with her gum, "'Cause you look like shit."

Kerry snorted and raised her head, "Thanks, Randi. I'm just tired." She straightened up completely and stretched her arm so her watch was visible. Checking it, she shook her head.

Randi laughed, "Gotta' hot date or something? That's, like, the third time I've seen you check your watch since I got on." She folded her arms across her chest, waiting for an answer.

"Ah…well…" Kerry decided to toy with Randi's mind, "I've got to call to confirm a date. So yes, I do." She smiled mischievously and stalked off towards the lounge, leaving Randi with no further details.

Kerry shut the door behind her, half surprised that Randi wasn't on her heals, and headed for the desk in the corner. Sinking into the chair, she pulled out her cell phone, searched her address book for the contact now saved as 'Kim Legaspi' and pressed the send button.

After four rings, the other end came through.

"Hello?"

Kerry was surprised to feel her chest jump a bit, "Hi, Kim. It's Kerry."

"Oh, hi." Kerry could nearly see the smile she knew Kim was wearing. "How are you?"

"I'm…pretty good. Nothing like working the trenches your first day back," Kerry laughed somewhat cynically before turning Kim's question around, "What are you up to today?"

Kim went on to explain how someone from Mt. Sinai, with whom she had an interview scheduled for that afternoon, had called her early that morning to let her know that the position she was applying for had been filled, leaving her with nothing to do but visit with family.

"Does that mean you're still up for dinner tonight?" Kerry didn't want to sound too excited, but honestly, she was.

Kim chuckled, "Just tell me when and where and I'll be there…no way I'd pass up one of your home cooked meals."

Kerry laughed as well, "Alright…" she went on to dictate her address to Kim and told her to stop by around eight.

"So, I'll see you then?"

"Yep, eight o'clock. Have a good day, Ker."

Kerry felt her already evident smile grow, "Thanks, Kim. Bye."

"Bye, Ker." Kim's end of the phone clicked as Kerry pulled her own away from her ear. Closing it, she slide the phone back into her lab coat pocket and stood up. Somehow, she realized, she felt much more awake than she had before.

Leaving the lounge, she headed towards the desk to check the board. Before she got a chance, however, Randi stopped Kerry dead in her tracks.

"Who?" Randi asked shortly.

Kerry smirked and moved to the side, walking past Randi. "None of your business, Randi."

"Oh come on, Doc, you know you want to tell me." Randi followed on Kerry's heels, "Do I know her? It is a her, right?"

Kerry laughed, "Yes, it's a she, Randi." She ignored the first part of Randi's demand and continued walking.

Randi breathed what sound almost like a sigh of relief. "Well, who is she?" Her tone was sounding desperate. Before Kerry could respond, the main phone rang. Randi stayed put with a hand on her hip, waiting for an answer.

Kerry shook her head, grabbed a chart, and began to walk away, "I think the phone's ringing, Randi." She said with a sly smile on her face.

Randi huffed, turned around, a picked up the phone, "ER?"

*

Kerry signed out the last of her patients to Luka, "Are Abby and Joe feeling better?"

Luka nodded, "Mhm…Joe's only got a slight fever and Abby is much better." He looked around at the deadened ER, "Slow shift?"

Kerry smiled, "No. But we managed to clear it out just for you." She laughed.

"Ah…well then I should thank you." Luka grinned and held out his hand for the chart Kerry held, "What are you and Henry up to tonight?" He asked casually.

Kerry felt a wave of heat creeping up her neck, "Uh…well…" she looked down at the ground for a second before meeting Luka's eyes, "Kim and I…we're…um…having dinner."

Luka looked much like Kerry was sure she had when she'd first run into Kim, "Kim? As in Dr. Legaspi?"

Kerry's jaw loosened and broke into a grin. "As in Dr. Legaspi." She confirmed. Checking her watch, she swore under her breath, "…And I've got to go." She smiled broadly, "Have a nice night, Luka."

Still bewildered, Luka could only nod and manage a few words, "Yeah, Kerry, you too."

With that, Kerry headed out into the August heat.

*

"No, Eddie, it's fine. No worries…just tell Christopher to feel better….Mhm…yep. Bye." Kerry placed the telephone back on the hook and turned to Henry.

"Well, bud," she said with a hint of a frown, "looks like you're spending the night here."

Henry frowned as well, "Why?"

Kerry shook her head, "Christopher is sick, sweetie."

Henry began to pout further until an imaginary lightbulb flashed over his head, "Can WE have a sleepover? A pajama party?"

Kerry smiled sweetly, bent down to be eyelevel with Henry, and shook her head slightly, "Sorry, bud, not tonight…mommy has a friend coming over."

Henry nodded his head understandingly, " 'S okay, mommy." With that, he trotted out into the living room. Kerry straightened up and shook her head; sometimes, she had to wonder where he got his understanding and patience from. Turning around, she went back to the stove where she was cooking dinner for her date with Kim.

A date? Was it a date? She wasn't exactly sure what Kim considered to be a date. Honestly, Kerry had no idea what Kim was expecting out of their dinner plans. Hell, Kerry had no idea what she herself was expecting out of their dinner plans.

Swallowing the confusion, Kerry continued to cook the stir fry that was on the stove.

*

Kerry had just set Henry up in the house's den- a spare bedroom with a television and DVD player- with a movie when the doorbell ring. Making her way swiftly down the hallway, she headed for the door, and stopped before opening it. Giving herself a onceover, she smoothed down the slight creases on her khaki colored, linen pants and adjusted the mandarin collar of her shear blouse and pushed a stray hair out of her face. Rolling back her shoulders and taking a deep breath, she pulled the front door open.

"Kim, hi." She stepped back, allowing both Kim to come in and her field of vision to scan over the long body; she wore a pair of loose jeans that were rolled to mid-calf, a thin, oversized tank top, and her hair was left alone, soft waves framing her face. Kerry smiled and motioned inwards, "Come in."

Kim obliged and stepped through the doorframe. "You look great, Ker." Kerry smiled and moved towards the kitchen, Kim following naturally on her heels. "And your house is…" Kim scanned her surroundings, "amazing."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She motioned towards the kitchen island where a bottle of wine sat, "Wine?"

Kim nodded and poured two glasses. Kerry took the one offered to her, then motioned towards the sliding door the led to the back porch, "I figured we could eat outside tonight, if that's okay?" Kim nodded and smiled in agreement and followed Kerry outside.

From behind, Kim realized what she had found so off before. "Oh my God, Ker, you're crutch. It's gone!"

Kerry stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Kim with a shocked look on her face. Holding out her right arm, her mouth dropped open, "Oh my God, Kim, IT IS!" She mocked, adding a wink.

Kim laughed loudly and sunk into one of the chairs at the patio table. "Well, okay then," she smiled, "what happened to it?"

Kerry smirked, "What happened to it? Or what happened to my hip? Because, personally, I find the second much more interesting."

Kim rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"I do," Kerry took a sip of her wine and sat across from Kim, "Well, it really isn't an interesting story, but basically: the arthritis was catching up with me...that, matched with chasing after Henry and a pretty- uh- interesting meeting with the ice kind of made up my mind."

Kim leaned back in her chair, "Glad you did it?"

Kerry nodded, "Most definitely."

They continued to talk, more in depth than they had the previous the afternoon, and around thirty minutes into their date, Kerry brought out their dinner. Together, they ate their stir fry and drank their wine over conversation filled with laughter and smiles.

Once their plates were cleared and their glasses empty, they retreated back into the house, dishes in hand. Kerry set the ones she held down on the counter, then smiled to Kim,

"You can have a seat in the living room, if you want." She motioned towards the front of the house, "I'm just going to go check on Henry."

Kim nodded and they parted ways.

Walking into the living room, the first thing Kim took notice of was the masks hanging on the walls. Apparently, Kerry had not taken them down when she'd moved from her old town house. Turning away from them, she headed towards the wall that was covered with framed photos. There were ones from her childhood that Kim vaguely remembered seeing the few times she'd gone to Kerry's house, a handful of a Latina woman that Kim assumed to be Sandy, and nearly twice as many of the sweet, young boy she'd met the previous day. Grinning, Kim left the wall and made her way over to the couch, sinking into the suede. Setting her wine upon a coaster on the coffee table, Kim pulled her legs into a Indian-style position and waited for Kerry return.

Soon enough, she did.

"Is he alright?" Kim wasn't sure what exactly Kerry had been checking on. Henry, she knew, was three years old…but what exactly that entailed maturity wise, she wasn't sure.

Kerry nodded as she sat next to Kim, "He's fast asleep. I just tucked him in his own bed." She was facing Kim, her feet on the couch and knees bent slightly.

Kim smiled. Henry seemed cute enough, but she wanted to be able to talk with Kerry, free of distraction and motherly duty. "He's cute, you know."

Kerry nodded with a smile, "He looks just like his mom." There was little remorse in her voice, Kim noted. She figured Kerry was on the rise from the depths of the loss she and her son had sustained; not quite to the top, but getting there. At least she hoped.

"She was gorgeous, too." Kim tip-toed around the subject.

Kerry smiled nearly as proudly as she had when Henry'd been mentioned, "She was." She agreed.

Kim shifted slightly, moving closer to Kerry and turning her body to fully face her in the process. "Listen…Ker…" she subconsciously placed her hand on Kerry's knee, "I…I think we've both…changed. I think it's different. I think we…we could be different." Kim prayed to whichever God was listening that she and Kerry were on the same page. Or at least in the same chapter.

Kerry looked down at Kim's hand that was resting on her knee before looking into the sharp, blue eyes that were so desperately searching for an answer. Slipping her own hand over Kim's, she picked it up softly and held it. Not able to find the right words, Kerry only nodded her head, pulling Kim closer in the process.

Kim closed her eyes, and smiled. Allowing her body to gravitate towards Kerry's, she waited until they were a mere few inches away before tilting her head ever so slightly.

Kerry, whose face was a couple inches from Kim's, closed her eyes and moved her hands until they were resting on either side of Kim's face. Pulling gently, their lips met.

* * *

**A/N**: No idea where this is going. But that's really nothing new.


	4. April 28th, 2006 & May 19th, 2006

_Two Weeks Later_

Kerry slammed her office door shut, went to her desk, and sank down in the leather chair, head cradled in her hands.

"Goddamnit," she hissed under her breath. She couldn't believe it…she'd just saved Luka's ass, throwing herself under the bus in the process. She'd just lost her job. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

The shrill ringing of her cell phone cut off her train of thought. Grabbing hastily off her desk, she flipped it open, "Weaver." She snapped.

"Ker?" It was Kim, "are you alright?"

Kerry's mood softened, though she was still flooded with anger. "Oh, Kim…." She felt a knot rising from her stomach to her esophagus and hot tears forming in her eyes. "I…"

"What's wrong, babe?" Kim's voice was concerned. Kerry shook her head to herself and absentmindedly wiped away the salt water streaming from her eyes.

"I…I was fired…demoted. I…" a tiny, near-silent sob escaped Kerry's throat.

A wave of relieve washed over Kim; she'd thought, when she'd first heard Kerry, that something seriously bad had happened. But she guessed, at least to Kerry, her job being in gander was seriously bad. "What happened?"

Kerry went on to tell Kim the whole story of what had gone down in the conference. Kim was already familiar with the Clemente fiasco and Kerry had briefly told her about the meeting she'd had with Risk Management about the issue a few months back, but Kim never would have imagined that Kerry's own job would have been put on the line. She was proud, though, that Kerry had stood up for Luka. Still, it sucked.

When Kerry was done explaining and the line was silent for a moment, a thought popped into Kim's head, "Well, I guess, now that you wouldn't be my boss, I could have taken the job at County." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Kerry snorted a laugh, wiping the tears away. "I miss you."

Kim's smile turned downwards. "Me too…but I'll be back soon…three million suitcases and all."

Kerry chuckled, "Can you believe we're actually, well, U-Hauling? How stereotypical…"

Kim frowned even more, "Is this all going too fast, Ker? I need to know before I get back out there…I want this to work and if us moving in together is gon-"

"Kim," Kerry cut her rambling off, "I was kidding. I think it's going to be fine. Absolutely fine."

Kim felt yet another rush of relief. "Me too…." Kim sighed, "So, what are you going to do now? Take their offer…or…?"

Kerry pressed on her temple with her free hand, "I don't know…I don't think I know where else I could go…County's been my home for…" she thought back to when she was only a senior resident, "about twelve years. I don't know if I could bear to leave."

Kim understood, "How long do you have?"

"If I agree to go back as an attending, a week…if I leave all together, two weeks so they have adequate time to get my files in order." Kerry huffed.

"Well...I'll be there soon. Two days. Then we can…talk." Kim offered softly, knowing very well that, even though she and Kerry were going to soon be living together, this was Kerry's decision to make.

"I love you, Kim." The words fled Kerry's lips naturally.

Kim warmed. "I love you too, Ker."

_Three Weeks Later_

Kerry juggled a pizza box in her left hand, her bag which was slipping off her shoulder, and a box in between her hip and right arm as she navigated the front steps of her townhouse. Well, her and Kim's townhouse. She'd just gotten off her second shift as an attending at Mt. Sinai, where she'd done her internship and residency, and was exhausted, even for only an eight hour. Pushing through the front door, she headed for the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Henry bounded into the room just as Kerry dropped the box of pizza on the counter and the other, larger box on the floor nearby.

"Hey, sweetie," She knelt down, arms open to embrace her son, "Where's Kim?" She asked into his hair.

"I'm here, I'm here." Kim walked through the doorway, "How'd it go?"

Kerry set her bag on the counter as well and removed her light sweater, revealing her short sleeved, navy blue button down top. "Work? Or stopping by County?"

Kim smirked, "Well, I meant work. But how was everyone?"

"Work was fine…long, but good. And, let me tell you, Sinai makes County look like a war-zone." She said, flipping open the cardboard pizza box, "And County was fine. I got a chance to say bye to Abby, Ray, and a few others." Kerry moved to the countertop, grabbing three plates, "Abby insisted that a bunch of us go out for drinks tonight," she looked up at Kim, "but I told her I had other plans."

Kim smiled and grabbed a plate, "…we should have she and Luka and Joe over for dinner sometime…" she said, dropping a piece of pizza on her plate.

Kerry nodded, putting a piece of pizza on both plates, and handed one to Henry, "Sounds good to me."

The three of them retreated to the table and had dinner filled with sporadic, though cute, anecdotes from Henry. By the end of the less-than-healthy meal, Kerry and Kim had full, unabridged biographies of all of the kids in his pre-school class.

When their plates were empty, Kerry stood up from her chair and held her arms out to Henry. "You ready for your bath, mister?" She asked.

Henry began to nod, but stopped short and redirected his attention from his mother to Kim. "Can Kim do it?"

Kerry raised a questioning eyebrow then turned to Kim, silently asking her if she was game. Kim smiled, first at Kerry then towards Henry, and nodded, "Let's go, bud." She said, picking the toddler up from his chair.

The pair walked towards the stairs then headed up, leaving Kerry alone to clean up the kitchen. It felt weird, she decided as she cleared the table, to have another person taking part in the routine that she and Henry so religiously maintained. It felt even odder to have her son asking for someone else to take part in said routine. Not in a bad way, though. Kerry was glad Henry and Kim had gotten off to such a great start.

Upstairs, Kim allowed the tub to fill with warm water as she shed Henry of his clothes. Tossing a pair of khaki cargo shorts from Gap into a pile that already contained a striped tee shirt of the same brand, Kim shook her head with a smile, "Your mom sure likes you to look nice, doesn't she?" She asked with a chuckle. Henry only smiled and nodded in response. "Alright…" Kim started, "you ready?" She said, picking up the small boy and sitting him down in the full bathtub.

An hour and a half later, Kerry walked out of Henry's room and into her and Kim's to find Kim sitting in bed with an apologetic expression on her face. "I didn't even think to have him tilt his head back before I rinsed his hair…" she said.

Kerry smiled and sat down next to Kim and placed her hand on Kim's, "It's okay, Kim. He's three. Getting a little bit of shampoo in his eyes may seem like the end of the world, but he's already over it."

Kim looked up into Kerry's eyes, "Have you made him cry like that before? Jesus, I thought he was getting sucked down the drain or something." She was speaking of Henry's boisterous wailing.

Kerry chuckled, cupping Kim's face in her hands, "At least twice a week…" she kissed Kim's forehead, "it's a part of the job." Climbing back off the bed, she headed for their dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. Walking back by the bed, Kerry was heading towards the bathroom when Kim reached out and grabbed Kerry's wrist, pulling her onto the bed and into her lap. Kim wrapped her hands around Kerry's back and held her tight while she caught her lips in a chain of powerful caresses. Pulling away from the woman who's lap she was sitting upon, Kerry smiled, "This is part of the job, too, eh?"

Kim took Kerry's face in her hands, locking her lips with her own again.

Kerry pulled away again, though only for a brief moment, "I'll take that as a yes." She chuckled as Kim pulled her down and rolled over so she was extended over the 5'4" form.

* * *

**A/N:** Wooh! I honestly never thought I'd get another chapter up…but I'm not totally over K/K so I'm back to working on it!


	5. June 9th, 2006 & June 10th, 2006

_(This will be AU- for the most part- from here on out. Abby may make a guest appearance, but I'm trying something outside of the confining walls of ER and County.)_

_Three Weeks Later_

Kerry re-crossed her legs, shifting her wait from one side to the other as she sat on the hard park bench. Sure, it was an uncomfortable bench, but it was worth being able to watch Kim and Henry running around, kicking the soccer ball back and forth. That's exactly what she'd been doing for the past hour; watching her son and girlfriend running around, passing the ball back and forth, and shooting for the goal. She watched as Henry got around Kim and scored a goal, and saw Kim chase after him, scoop him up, and shower him with tickles. Seeing the pair move towards her, Kerry stood from the bench and joined the two half way.

Noting the read blotches on Henry's cheeks, she smiled "Good game?" They both nodded.

"Someone's getting better and better every day." Kim ruffled Henry's hair then looked back at Kerry, "You ready to head home?" Kerry nodded and grasped Henry's hand so he was in the middle of the two women.

The word 'home' coming from Kim's lips was like music to Kerry's ears. Though they'd been cohabitating for what was pushing four weeks, it still felt fresh and new and invigorating every morning when she woke up to a head of blonde hair to her left.

When the three got back from their trip to the park- at about quarter to eight in the evening- Kerry bathed Henry and tucked him in for the night then retreated to the living room where she found Kim lounging on the loveseat, a book in her hands and her black reading glasses perched on her nose. Walking up behind her, Kerry placed her hands on Kim's shoulders and leaned down, planting her lips on the crown of the blonde's head.

Startled, Kim jumped slightly then turned, smiling. " 'S he all tucked in?" she asked, setting her book down.

Kerry nodded and sat down next to Kim so their legs were touching, "He's all set…"

Kim smiled and leaned into Kerry, her head falling gently on Kerry's shoulder, "That little boy tired me out…don't know how you did it alone…"

Kerry ran her hand through Kim's wavy hair, "Honestly…I'm not so sure how I did it either."

Kim shrugged and picked up her head. "Well, whatever you did, you did a damn good job…he's an amazing kid, Kerry." Then she passed her lips over Kerry's lightly, her's barely touching Kerry's.

Kerry moved her hand deeper into Kim's thick hair and stopped the blonde's head from moving away from hers. Answering to the contact, Kim allowed her tongue to explore her lover's familiar mouth and allowed her hands to travel until they were holding either side of Kerry's face. Kerry, her lips still attached to Kim's, reached one hand up and wrapped a finger around the frames of Kim's glasses. Pulling back from Kim, she pulled the glasses off and set them on the coffee table, "Let's go upstairs…"

Kerry's head rested right below Kim's chin and her left leg was draped over the blonde's thighs. Through the sheer curtains Kerry could see the first rays of that morning's sun and she knew that, soon enough, Henry would be awake. Not wanting to disturb her slumbering companion, Kerry carefully lifted her leg off of Kim and scooted away from the long, resting body. Sliding out of bed, she walked through the dim room and grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of shorts. Kerry slid into her clothes, grabbed her glasses off the bedside table, and silently left their bedroom.

Looking into Henry's bedroom, Kerry found her still-sleeping son cuddled beneath his blankets with his favorite stuffed dog under his arm. Quietly, she left that room as well and headed downstairs.

Going into the kitchen, Kerry started a pot of coffee and set two mugs out. When the coffee was ready, Kerry poured herself a healthy amount then headed for the sliding back door. Putting on her fleece jacket that was hanging nearby, Kerry headed out onto the deck to enjoy the cool, June morning air.

Kim, who had woken up to an empty bed, walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen where she assumed she'd find both Kerry and Henry. Instead, she found an empty mug on the kitchen counter and saw that the glass door was open a crack. Kim filled the mug with coffee, added a splash of cream, and one sugar then headed onto the back porch. There, she found Kerry, alone, sitting at the patio table. Walking up behind her, Kim placed her hand on Kerry's shoulders then swung around and pecked her on the cheek. Kerry jumped, obviously surprised, then smiled.

"Sleep well?" She asked, adding a wink. Kim nodded; she had most definitely slept well…though she was sure they both had enjoyed the previous activities more. Kim sat in a nearby chair and crossed her legs Indian style then brought her coffee mug to her mouth and took a long sip without a sound.

Kerry chuckled a bit, producing a questioning look from Kim. "You're cute in the morning…" Kerry smiled.

Kim nodded, drawing her mug away from her mouth, "Henry still asleep?" She had been surprised when she'd walked onto the porch to find Kerry all by herself.

"Yeah…I should probably wake him up soon, though…" Kerry took a sip of her coffee, "so he'll actually get to sleep tonight."

Kim smiled, "He must've slept well last night…he ran as fast as his little legs could take him yesterday; you've got a little athlete on your hands, Ker."

Kerry chuckled and nodded in agreement, "He sure didn't get his athleticism from me." She made an attempt at a joke.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "And how would you know that?" It wasn't like Kerry had probably ever really given basketball or soccer a shot, Kim thought to herself, she's just being hard on herself. Kerry  
tilted her head to the side with a questioning smile, as if she was waiting for something to click in Kim's head. Finally, it did. "Oh! Well…I mean…is athleticism hereditary?" Kim asked, receiving yet another 'you aren't being serious, are you?' look from Kerry, "Right, yeah…well…hey, give me a break, it's early."

Kerry smiled and shook her head slightly. Walking towards the house, she stopped were Kim was seated and kissed her cheek, "It's not that early, love."

Kim tilted her head up and grinned, "8:30 on my day off? That's pretty early, you know…" Kerry continued into the house and responded with a wave of her hand over her shoulder. "It is!" Kim argued playfully, calling out after the older woman.

When her cup was nearly empty and Kerry still hadn't returned, Kim went back into the house in-search of both more coffee and what was keeping Kerry. Setting her mug on the granite countertop, Kim walked down the hall and up the stairs. Assuming she was in Henry's room, Kim walked until she came to the door that was left ajar. Before she poked her head in, she heard the young boy's  
voice,

"Is Kim my new momma?" He asked in a calm, though relatively sorrowful, tone.

Though Kim had been taught at a very young age that it was neither polite nor loyal to eavesdrop, she couldn't help but stand to the side of the door, her ears straining to hear Kerry's response. She didn't want Kerry to say yes, but she didn't want Kerry to say no. She didn't know what she wanted Kerry to say.

Kim could clearly hear Kerry take a deep breath, one that told Kim she was thinking about her response, and then replied. "Well, Henry…you know that I'm mommy and that this," Kerry paused and Kim assumed she was either pointing at or grabbing the framed photo of Sandy that sat on Henry's bedside table, "is your momma…you were made in her tummy." Kerry paused again, "And you know that I love your momma very, very much…and I miss her every day…but I love Kim, too. I love Kim a lot….but she can never replace your momma, okay?"

It was silent for a long few moments as Henry came up with something to say. After a while, he spoke, "Is it okay for me to love Kim, too? Like how I love momma?"

His question tugged at Kim's already-heavy heartstrings. When she first slept with Kerry again after so many years on the night of their first real date, she hadn't intended on ever being considered for the honor of holding a place in Henry's heart. Hell, she hadn't even half expected her and Kerry's relationship to turn into anything real. Now that Henry was indirectly saying he loved her, she was overcome with warmth and love as well as fear; how could she live up to his biological mother? Kerry's voice cut Kim off from the thoughts that were flooding her mind.

"Of course it is, Henry…" Kerry said, "There's enough room in your heart for Kim and momma." She spoke with such reassurance that Kim knew she was speaking of her own heart, as well.

"Good…because I like Kim a lot." Henry said as sheets rustled and little feet hit the floor in soft thuds.

Kerry chuckled quietly, "Me too, bud."

Realizing the pair would probably be walking through the very door she was standing near, Kim quickly and quietly backed up towards she and Kerry's room. In-search of something that would cover-up the fact that she'd just been dropping in on Henry and Kerry's conversation, Kim headed for her bedside table, picking up and going through her pile of books with more noise than necessary. Sure enough, Kerry appeared in the doorway with Henry on her hip.

"Looking for something?" Kerry asked with a smile.

Kim turned around and nodded. "My reading glasses…" She said, knowing very well that they were downstairs in the living room where Kerry had pulled them off the previous night.

Kerry raised an eyebrow suspiciously- it was rare, she mused, for Kim to forget where she'd placed something- and reiterated Kim's thoughts, "They're in the living room..."

Kim put on her best fake 'oh-that's-right' look and paired with a smile, "Oh, right!" She exclaimed, heading towards the doorway. Stopping in front of Kerry, Kim leaned over and placed a kiss on Henry's forehead, "Good morning, Mr. Henry, how are you on this fine day?" She said in a faux-British accent, sending the toddler into a spell of laughter.

"Good!" He said, squirming in Kerry's arms, "Hungry."

"Mm, you and me both, buddy." Kim said, her accent gone as the three walked down the hall towards the stairs.

Kim decided, as Henry went on telling one of his infamous stories, that she'd talk to Kerry about the conversation she'd overheard later. It wasn't that the air was in particular need of clearing; she just wanted to voice the few concerns she had. She wanted the relationship to work- for all three of their well-beings- and knew that communication was a key part to the success she yearned for.

* * *

**A/N: **1) I didn't proof-read. 2) I hate to beg, but if you have this set as a story alert, I'd greatly appreciate you dropping a line, giving a shout out..you know...reviewing? I would really like your feedback and would love knowing if the story is going the way you wanted or if you have any suggestions. 3) Thanks for reading!


	6. June 14th, 2006

_Four Days Later_

Kim stepped out of the steamy shower and moved to stand at the second sink on the counter, the first already occupied by Kerry, who seemed to be having a struggle with her right contact. Kim smirked, remembering how bad Kerry was at doing that when she first got them so many years ago.

"Nice shower?" Kerry asked, looking at Kim with her right contact still on her fingertip.

Kim nodded, rubbing the soft towel she held over her body. " You should have joined me." She smiled, waggling her eyebrows.

Kerry grinned, tilting her head back again to give her contact another shot. "If I had joined you, you wouldn't have a chance of getting to work on time." With one last push of her finger, Kerry got her contact in, "Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, blinking them into place.

"You're probably right," Kim laughed, "but we've got tonight, right? Isn't Henry going to his grandparents' house?"

Kerry nodded, "Sleepover with all of the grandchildren."

Kim looked up, slack-jawed, "_All_ of them?" She wasn't sure how they were going to pull that off…last Kim knew, the Lopez kids had produced a grand total of 12 kids, and the youngest, Miguel, hadn't even been married yet.

Kerry slid into her bathrobe, "Well, no." she corrected, "Just the younger ones: Henry, and Eddie and Fiona's boys. Four boys under the age of four." She shook her head.

Kim, eyes still wide, smiled, "Bless their souls." She ran a wide-toothed comb through her hair, working out a few knots and tangles.

Kerry nodded and headed for the bathroom door, "I'm going to put some clothes on and wake him up…" she said, putting her hand on the knob.

Kim began to nod, but stopped short, "Wait!" Kim said, the conversation she'd planned on having with Kerry about what she'd overhead over the weekend springing into her head. It had been bothering her last night, when Henry was tucked in and she was waiting for Kerry to get home from work, but when Kerry had finally gotten home around 10 p.m., they hadn't done much talking. So, taking the opportunity, she explained what she'd heard.

"…and he asked you if I was his new mom…like Sandy." Kim finished, adjusting the towel she had wrapped around her body.

Kerry nodded slowly. She remembered the conversation clearly, though she hadn't even thought that Kim might have heard. It scared her, she had realized that afternoon while she took a shower, that if something were to happen between Kerry and Kim, Henry would be affected as well.

Kerry took a deep breath, "He loves you so much, Kim." Kim smiled slightly, though her focus remained on the countertop. "And if something were to happen between you and I…"

"…he would be affected, too." Kim finished Kerry's sentence; their worries were the same. She looked up and walked to where Kerry stood, taking the older woman's hands in her own. "I don't want anything to happen between you and I, Kerry. I love you…and I know that the future is unpredictable, and I know that I can't honestly say that we'll be together forever, but that's what I want. I want you, Kerry Weaver, I want you forever."

Kerry squeezed Kim's hands in her own, went up on the tips of her toes, and placed her lips on Kim's. Pulling away and taking Kim's face in her hands, Kerry smiled, "I love you, Kimberly." She kissed Kim again, "I love you so, so much."

Kim let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I love Henry, you know. He's an amazing boy."

Kerry smiled, a hint of pride coming shining through. "He is pretty great, isn't he?"

Before Kim could respond, there was a light knock at the bathroom door.

"Speaking of the devil…" Kim grinned, adjusting the towel that was wrapped around her body. Kerry laughed and opened the door, revealing Henry, dressed in a set of dinosaur covered pajamas.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her left leg.

Kerry laughed and picked him up, his legs on either side of her and his arms wrapped around her neck. "I was just coming to wake you up." Kerry said.

"Hi, Kimmie!" Henry exclaimed, ignoring his mother's comment and craning to see Kim.

"G'Morning, Hen." Kim said, kissing the top of his head.

Kerry readjusted Henry in her arms. "How about we let Kimmie," Kerry used Henry's new nickname for Kim, "get ready for work while we go get breakfast?" She asked with an enthusiastic smile.

Henry, giddy from Kerry's enthusiasm, nodded and squirmed. Kerry placed him back on his feet and he shot through the door, heading for the stairs.

"Hold the railing when you go down, Henry!" Kerry called out. Turning back to Kim, they both laughed.

"He really, really likes to eat, doesn't he?" Kim asked, turning back towards the sink and mirror.

Kerry nodded, "And I don't think your habits are going to fix that." She said with a brilliant smile.

Kim rolled her eyes and smiled as Kerry left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Kerry swiftly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt then headed downstairs. In the kitchen she met up with Henry who was standing at the ready with a wooden spoon in his hand. Kerry couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the sight.

"Pancakes?" Henry asked with a lopsided grin.

Kerry nodded, picked Henry up, and sat him down on the countertop. Heading for the stereo in the corner, Kerry grabbed two CDs and held them behind her back. "Pick a hand." She said, initiating their typical Mommy-has-the-day-off routine.

With a giggle, Henry wore an animatedly quizzical look then gestured towards Kerry right hand.

Kerry raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" She challenged, teasing.

Henry thought for a second, still wearing a huge smile, then nodded.

Kerry smiled and pulled the CD from behind her back, "The Jackson 5 it is, then." She said, slipping the thin disc into the player. The CD was a compilation of the Jackson 5's most kid-friendly tracks and was one of the few CDs that Kerry had purchased for Henry that didn't drive her over the edge after the first five or six tracks.

As the first song, ABC, came on, Kerry pulled out various ingredients and set them on the counter next to Henry, who was already wiggling and swinging his feet in rhythm.

A mere six songs later, Kerry flopped two blueberry pancakes onto a small, plastic plate and picked Henry up off of the counter. Bringing him to the breakfast bar, she situated him in his raised toddler seat and placed the plate in front of him. "Bon appétit!" she said, handing him a small fork and placing a sippy-cup filled with orange juice on the countertop.

Henry thanked Kerry and began to eat, swallowing copious amounts of pancake at a time.

Before grabbing her own plate, Kerry filled a travel mug with coffee, added two sugars and a fair amount of cream, and set it near Kim's keys and Blackberry. It was a routine, much like the one she and Henry had just taken part in, that they shared; on mornings where only had to go into work, the other would make their coffee and on mornings where they both had to go in as well as get Henry to preschool, whoever was running on time would pour some coffee into their chrome-colored mugs.

Kerry sat down at the breakfast bar next to Henry and began to eat her breakfast, as well. As a new song, "I'll Be There", came on, Kim walked into the kitchen wearing pressed, black pants, a short-sleeved, maroon blouse, and a grey cardigan. When her ears registered the song and her eyes found Henry, she began dancing horrendously clumsily and singing off-key. Henry broke down in an attack of giggles, nearly choking on his drink.

When Kerry was sure her son was breathing, Kerry tried to roll her eyes at Kim, but couldn't help the smile that crept to her lips. Kim grabbed her keys, phone, and coffee off the counter, then walked to where Kerry and Henry sat.

"Sorry, bud." Kim said, patting her hand against his small back. She kissed his left temple then turned her head to kiss Kerry's right. "Have a good day." She said, heading towards the front door.

"You too, love." Kerry called after her.

"Love you, Kimmie!" Henry added through a full mouth.

Kim turned around in the doorway and smiled, "Love you too, Henry."

* * *

**A/N:** I know I have a few people who are subscribed to alerts for this, so I'm just going to appologize for, and explain, what might be up in the next few weeks: I have two weeks of school then a week of finals...in other words, if I do write at all, it will be random spurts of mediocre stuff. Also, I'm not sure where I want to go next, so that will also put a damper on the updates. But in three weeks, I will be school-free for three months!


	7. August 14th, 2006

_2 Months Later_

Kerry rolled over blindly, reaching out for Kim, but opened her eyes when she realized that the opposite side of the bed was empty. Kim's spot was damp with sweat, which Kerry assumed was a result of the incredibly hot temperatures outside and the broken air conditioner inside. She rolled out of bed, grabbed her glasses and checked the time on her alarm clock: seven forty-five. Kerry threw on a loose tee shirt and a pair of shorts then headed downstairs.

Just as she got to the base of the stairs, Kerry heard the front door open and shut. Walking into the front room, Kerry's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw Kim. The 5'9" woman wore Nike running shorts, sneakers, and was drenched in sweat. And, despite looking like she'd been to hell and back, Kim wore a huge, invigorated smile that Kerry knew was from pure adrenaline.

"You honestly went for a run?" Kerry asked as Kim took off her shoes and stripped to only her sports bra and shorts.

Kim nodded, "I couldn't sleep; too hot."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "But it wasn't too hot to run?" The words came out slowly and skeptically.

Kim laughed, "At least, when you're running, there's a breeze." She said, walking towards the kitchen.

"How far did you go?" Kerry asked, starting a pot of coffee.

Kim shrugged, "I wasn't keeping track…maybe fourteen, fifteen miles?" She said with such ease Kerry thought she was being sarcastic. When she realized Kim wasn't joking, her jaw dropped again.

"Fifteen? Jesus, Kim, what time did you leave?"

"Uh…" Kim checked her watch, "quarter of six, maybe? I really don't remember." She responded, taking a long sip of water. Kim drew the aluminum bottle from her lips, recapped it, and set it in the fridge.

Kerry shook her head. "You're going to run yourself into the ground."

Kim only shrugged. "I'm going to go take a shower…what time do you think we should leave?" she asked, leaning against the counter while she flexed and extended her right knee.

Kerry eyed her motions with curiosity but redirected her attention to the question at hand. "Uh…the service is at nine thirty?" Kim nodded, "So we should probably leave at, what? Quarter of nine?" Kerry asked. She wasn't sure what the proper etiquette was when attending Christenings, but she did know that it was consider improper in any circumstance to be late.

"Sounds good to me," Kim said, releasing the counter and planting both feet on the ground. "I'll be in the shower." She said, pointing up to the ceiling. Kerry nodded and turned back to the counter to pour her coffee. As she added cream, Kerry made a mental note of asking Kim about her knee.

Kerry had a bagel, checked her e-mail, and finished her coffee before she headed back upstairs and into Henry's bedroom. Sitting down on the side of his small bed, she placed a hand on his bare, tanned shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Henry? Sweetie…you've got to get up." She said softly, her blunt nails gently tracing unseen patterns on his skin. He stirred only slightly, prompting another soft wake up call. "Buddy, you have to get up." She said with more volume. In return, Henry rolled over and squinted at his mother. "Good morning, love." Kerry greeted. Henry's hands found his eyes and he rubbed the sleep from them with vigor. The sight made Kerry smile; though her son was cute every hour of every day, he was especially adorable when he was just waking up from a sleep. Henry sat up slowly and went straight for Kerry, nestling his head in her chest and wrapping his arms around her abdomen. Kerry stood up with Henry in her arms, and bounced him gently, waking him up.

Finally, Henry's eyes opened fully, "Hi." He said softly.

Kerry grinned, "Hi buddy."

With Henry still in her arms, Kerry headed downstairs and back into the kitchen. Situating Henry with a bowl of cereal and a homemade muffin, she waited for Kim to come back downstairs so she could go up and get ready as well.

"Ker?" Kim called from top of the stairs. "Can you, uh, grab me a bag of ice?"

Kerry complied, filling a plastic bag with ice cubes from the freezer and bringing it up to Kim.

"Your knee?" Kerry asked, though she really didn't need an answer to know she'd been right. "And I want say I told you so." She added with a soft smile.

Kim turned around, heading back into their bedroom, and nodded. "It's nothing, just a little sore." She said, sitting down on the bed. Out of all the things Kim hated to do, complaining about physical pain or discomfort to Kerry topped her list. Though Kim knew Kerry was a compassionate, sympathetic person and would never compare someone else's pain to that of her own, she just hated the idea of whining to her; it made her feel like a wimp.

Kerry looked at Kim for a long moment, questioning her sincerity. "Alright…" she said slowly, "Do you need anything from downstairs? I'm going to bring Henry up here."

Kim shook her head, "I'm good, thanks." She said, sounding a little snippier than she meant to. As Kerry turned to the door, Kim spoke again, "Thank you, love."

Kerry turned her head and smiled sweetly, "I'll be right back."

An hour later, Kerry, Kim, and Henry climbed out of the car in the parking lot of the church. People- young, old, black, white, and everything in between- filed out of the large building, some stopping to chat and some heading straight for their vehicles. Kerry took Henry's hand in her own as Kim scanned the crowd for her family.

"There they are." Kim said, pointing into the mob of people. Taking Kerry's hand, she headed over to where her family was gathered. Kerry squeezed it tightly, then loosened her grip. Kim looked down at the shorter woman and smiled sincerely, "It'll be ok." She said, just as much for her well-being as for Kerry's.

Kerry took a deep breath and gave Kim a hopeful smile.

"Kim! Hi!" Kim's younger brother, Eric, called out. He let go of his wife, Danielle's, hand and walked over to his eldest sister. Kerry released her grip on Kim's hand, allowing the blonde woman to engulf her brother in a hug.

Henry wrapped his arm around Kerry's leg and pulled on her pants, asking to be picked up. Kerry gladly complied, figuring that, if she had him in her arms, it would shield her from any sort of awkwardness that was sure to come. Neither she nor Henry had ever met Kim's immediate family, though Kerry had briefly met Kim's cousin, Lori, years ago.

When Eric released Kim from their embrace, he turned to Kerry, smiled a vaguely-familiar smile, and held out his hand. "You must be Kerry."

Kerry smiled as well and mirrored the man's movements. "And you're Eric, I'm guessing." The younger man smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Eric eyed the toddler in Kerry's arms, "And you must be Henry."

Henry nodded shyly, but smiled a little when Eric held out his hand in the same motion he had when he greeted Kerry and Kim. Copying the motions he had seen, Henry grasped the large hand and moved it up and down.

He grinned warmly, and let go of Henry's hand, ruffled his hair, and motioned for the three to come with him to where everyone else was standing. The four joined the others and Kerry eyed three other children, two girls who were identical and about eight years old who Kerry assumed to be Eric's daughters, Amelia and Olivia, and Jackson, Eric and Danielle's infant son who the christening was for, as well as a brunette woman who she guessed was Danielle, Kim's younger sister Melissa, and Kim's parents, Jean and Kevin. The greetings were awkward, Kerry noticed, especially when it came to Kim saying hello to her mother; no hug, kiss, or even smile was exchanged between the two.

When the priest finally came out, Kerry was thankful- for the first time in her life- to be able to go into the church; the tension could have been cut with a knife

In the church Kerry walked into the pew, the sixth one back from the alter, and sat with Henry while Kim knelt in genuflection. After she made the sign of the cross, Kim straightened back up, grimacing slightly as she did so. Kerry gave Kim a concerned look as the blonde sat next to her, but was distracted by a hand on her shoulder. Kerry turned her head and saw Jean, Kim's mother, smiling sweetly from the other side of the pew.

"You three can move up, if you want." She motioned to the rows in front of them. "You know, family seating."

Before Kerry had a chance to answer, Kim shook her head and spoke, "Eh, that's alright. We're close enough." She said briskly, her tone teetering on the border between annoyed and mad. Kerry just wasn't sure which one she was feeling. And, more importantly, she didn't know why she felt that way.

With hurt eyes, Jean shrugged, "Alright, Kim…we'll see you guys after the service."

Kim ignored her mother and faced straight ahead, silent.

Kerry turned towards the blonde. "What was that about?"

Kim began to shake her head rather than say anything, then stopped herself, deciding she'd might as well tell Kerry. "She insists on calling you 'my friend'." Kerry raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed. Kim continued, "Not my girlfriend, not my partner, not even my significant other. And then she," Kim gestured towards the grey head in front of them, "comes over here and says we can sit in the section reserved for family. I love my brother and his family and my father and sister, but if my own mother can't accept you and me together, then I don't want to subject you or I to that. Eric and Danielle understand."

Kerry was actually surprised smoke wasn't coming out of Kim's ears. She was upset, and Kerry could understand why; when her biological mother, Helen, had learned that Kerry was gay, she'd made it clear that, though she could love her, she would never accept her. Kerry had declined that offer quickly; she'd made it clear that Helen's love was nothing without acceptance. However, what Kerry couldn't completely comprehend, was how Kim could push her parents of thirty six years away for her, a girlfriend of only nine months over five years. Family, Kerry had always thought, came first. Rather than questioning, Kerry only nodded in understanding; she knew Kim would talk when she wanted to.

Thankfully, the ceremony started soon and ended just as quickly and, before Kerry knew it, they were standing in the oversized backyard of Eric and Danielle's house. Henry had made fast friends with Olivia and Amelia, the age difference not a factor, and were playing with the multiple outdoor toys the family had. The rest of the family and guests- Kerry, Kim, Kim's parents, Melissa, and Jodi, Jackson's Godmother- were sitting around the patio, sipping their respective drinks and talking easily.

"And preseason starts when?" Kim asked Melissa, who was bound to leave for the University of North Carolina in Chapel Hill, NC for the coming field hockey season.

"The 28th...we're driving down on the 24th." Melissa said, bending her long legs and wedging them underneath herself.

Kim shook her head through a smile, "You're going to have a lot on your hands, girl." Melissa was planning on focusing on political science while she juggled, not only living hundreds of miles away from home, but playing Division 1 NCAA field hockey. Kim knew she could do it, though; Melissa was, in Kim's mind, the perfect mix of all the traits she and Eric had: she was an incredible athlete much like her brother, while she had her own brand of intelligence as Kim did.

Melissa shrugged, smiled, and took a sip of her lemonade. "I can't wait." She said. Melissa scanned her surroundings quickly, as if she was checking to see if anyone was around. Lowering her voice an octave, she leaned closer into Kim. "So…tell me about Kerry."

Kim raised an eyebrow then got up off the chair she was sitting on, "Come with me." She said, heading for the house. Melissa scurried up from her seat and followed on her heels. On her way across the patio, Kim passed Kerry, who was deep in conversation with Jodi, and shot her a smile. Kerry nodded her head quickly, then redirected her attention to the discussion at hand.

In the empty house, Kim went into the kitchen and headed straight for the cupboard above the sink. Taking out a bottle of Advil, she shook out three tablets. "Well? What do you want to know?" She asked, grabbing a glass from the next cupboard over.

Melissa shimmied onto the countertop and shrugged, "This is the lady you met way back? Before you went to California?" Melissa barely remembered. At the time, before her beloved sister left, she had only been thirteen.

Kim nodded while she filled the glass with tap water.

"And then you guys ran into each other again?"

Again, Kim nodded.

"When?"

Kim laughed, "The day after I got back."

Melissa swung her legs back and forth, "Well, that sounds like fate. And Henry? That's her son….with a man…or…?" Melissa asked, her words coming out slowly and questioningly.

Kim shook her head, placing the two tablets in her mouth. "He's her late wife's son. She was a firefighter. Died a few months after he was born." Kim answered, the tablets resting on her tongue.

"Oh, wow." Melissa responded. "He seems to like you."

Kim tilted her head back and chased the tablets down her throat with the water. When she'd swallowed, she straightened back up and nodded, "He asked Ker if he could call me momma the other night." She said, smiling with pride.

"Aw, Kim!" Melissa exclaimed, "Do you want to be his, like, mother?"

Kim nodded, "I love them so much, Lis. So, so much." She placed the empty glass in the sink.

Melissa hopped down from her perch and wrapped her arms around her sister. "I'm happy for you, Kim. And don't worry about Mom…she'll come around."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I've been saying that for twenty-one years." She said, her mind quickly flashing back to the day she'd come out to her family; her father had wrapped a fifteen year old Kim in a warm, loving hug, Eric had been thought it was 'cool', and her mother had locked herself in her bedroom, presumably crying. For the first few years, it was easy to not bring it up at her mother's request, but when she'd started to date in college, things went back downhill. It was a rollercoaster, Kim and her mother's relationship. A battle of twenty-one years.

Melissa shrugged. "She likes Kerry." Together, they walked back through the house. "Do you have a headache?"

Kim arched her left eyebrow, "No. Why do you ask?"

"You just downed three Advil.

Kim slid the glass door open, "Oh, right. No. I don't."

Melissa laughed shortly, "Then why did you need them?"

"I went for a run this morning…a very, very long run." That she had. Kim had told Kerry that she hadn't been able to sleep and, instead, decided to go for a run. That was a lie. At least partly. It hadn't been the intense heat that had kept her up, it was the unnerving voice in the back of her head reminding her she'd have to be in the presence of her mother later that day. So, before the sun was even awake itself, Kim dragged herself out of bed, changed in silence, and headed out the door. Though the run had cleared her mind, she was regretting it; her knee was throbbing. "I guess I didn't stretch as well as I could have."

Melissa nodded and, thankfully, stopped asking questions.

* * *

How I spend those rare afternoons that I don't have homework. Enjoy.


	8. September 11th, 2006

_Four Weeks Later_

Kerry sat on the couch, laptop on her lap and glasses perched on her nose. She looked to the floor where Kim and Henry were working silently on a puzzle. She knew Kim could easily have finished it by now even though she was working on it at Henry's level. She loved that about Kim. Smiling, Kerry redirected her attention to the task at hand; and e-mail from Mlungisi.

Kerry checked her work e-mail at least twice a day, as that was where most of her messages were sent, but rarely checked her personal e-mail. Earlier that evening, at dinner, she had remembered that Mlungisi, upon seeing a man almost identical to him in the Italian restaurant they were at, didn't have her work address. So, when she logged onto her laptop in the evening after dinner, she had quickly directed herself to Gmail. And, sure enough, there was a message from Mlungisi.

The message had been sent, thankfully, only a week earlier. She knew Mlungisi understood she was busy, but still felt bad she had only just now received his message. Kerry hadn't talked to Mlungisi in a while, she realized as she read through the message. The last time they'd talked had been in March while she was on leave after surgery. From where he was in Nairobi, Mlungisi had made her laugh until she cried and smile until her cheeks hurt. Though, she had mused, it didn't hurt that the Oxycontin in her system sent her emotions on a rollercoaster.

In the message, Mlungisi asked Kerry how she was, how Henry was, and if there was anyone new in her life. Kerry smiled, happy to be able to answer yes to the last question for the first time since Sandy.

And so she began typing. In her reply, Kerry explained all about her move from County to Mt. Sinai, how Henry was growing like an over fertilized weed, and, of course, about Kim. She added every detail she could think of, reminding him that it had been Kim who had open her eyes to the life she know led, explaining how they'd reconnected in the utmost coincidental way, and telling him just how much she loved her.

By the end of her typing frenzy, Kerry's message contained nearly one thousand words, most of which revolved around Kim. Quickly, though thoroughly, she proofread the e-mail then sent it, already excited for the response she was bound to get.

Peering over her laptop again, Kerry's eyes found Kim and Henry in the same positions as before with the nearly-finished puzzle in front of them.

"That looks great." She said, shutting her Dell and placing it on the coffee table in front of her.

Henry looked up at his mom and smiled. Kim grinned at the two. "Just one spot left." Kim said, picking up the piece to right of her elbow and handing it to Henry. Henry took it, examined it as if her were a geologist examining a bone fragment from thousands of years ago, and placed it in the empty spot. He pressed down, then removed his hand.

"Ta-da!" He exclaimed, his arms shooting out on either side of him.

Kerry nodded. "It looks fantastic," She stood up from her seat on the couch and clapped her hands together. "but it's time for someone," she raised her left eyebrow at Henry, "to have a bath and get to bed."

Henry sighed in exasperation but nodded, "Okay…" he said, crawling up off the floor. He began walking towards Kerry, but was yielded when she held out her hand in a motion that told him he should stop. Realizing what she meant even without words, Henry turned around and began dismantling the large fire truck the puzzle pieces had created. Kim looked up at Kerry and quirked a grin silently; Henry's agreeability never ceased to amaze her.

Kim went on to take apart the puzzle with Henry and placed the cardboard cover on the box when they had finished. "Alright, go get all clean, bud."

Henry nodded and stood up.

"I'll be right up, hon." Kerry said, "Do you want to put this back in your room?" She handed him the box.

He headed for the stairs.

Kerry turned back towards Kim and eyed her suspiciously. "Are you going to get up, or…?" She asked, smiling slightly.

Kim laughed, "I don't know if I can. I'm too old." She was only half-joking.

Kerry rolled her eyes, smiled, and held out her hands. "Come on." She pulled the 5'9" woman from the ground but wasn't sure if the groan-like noise had come from her mouth or Kim's.

With her hands still locked in Kerry's, Kim pulled the redhead up until their lips touched. It was a short, light kiss, one that they gave and received when one another got home from work or before bed most nights. The nature of the kiss reminded Kerry of those she and Sandy shared after three years together. She liked that she and Kim shared that kind of intimacy- the type that didn't mean they had to have hot, passionate sex every night to be happy- after so little time together. It felt right to Kerry, just like Kim's lanky arms draped across her shoulders. It all felt right.

Kerry's head was nestled on Kim's chest when Henry called down the stairs, "Mommy? I'm getting cold!" He yelled.

Her hand in Kim's, Kerry walked towards the foot of the stairs, seeking the reason why her son claimed to be 'cold'. When they reached the base, Kim dissolved into laughter as Kerry tried to disguise her amusement; Henry was standing on the top step, wearing absolutely nothing but the Cubs cap he had worn all day and his white, ankle-high socks.

"That's probably because you don't have any clothes on, huh?" Kerry asked, letting go of Kim's hand and climbing the stairs.

Kim watched as Kerry placed her hand on the back of Henry's head and directed him back towards the bathroom.

Kim heard Kerry running the bath upstairs as she sprawled out on the couch. She heard Henry's giggles as she placed her reading glasses on her nose and she tuned into Kerry's voice as she picked up the JAMA article she had started that morning. She got through the first few pages easily, but as she began the sixth, the words began blurring and her focus diminished. Kim blinked hard a couple times and checked her wristwatch: it was only pushing nine but she was already exhausted. Oddly enough, she had realized in the past few days off she'd had, she was always more tired at the end of the days she spent with Henry and Kerry. Or maybe she wasn't tired at all, she mused as her eyes closed; maybe she was just relaxed. Setting the journal down on her chest, Kim removed her glasses and drifted off.

Kerry walked down the stairs after tucking Henry in. Heading into the living room, she expected to see a blonde head over the back of the couch. When she didn't see Kim, Kerry walked further into the living room. A smile spread across her face when she found Kim asleep. Kneeling down next to the couch, Kerry let her lips brush across Kim's exposed shoulder, over her collar bone, up her neck, and to her ear. "Kim…" Kerry whispered.

Kim hardly stirred.

Kerry tried again, her lips pressing with a tad more force.

This time, Kim's eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily when she saw whose lips had been caressing her ear.

"Nice nap?" Kerry asked, sitting in the nook between Kim's torso and bent knees.

Kim nodded, closing the book that was resting on her chest and setting it on the coffee table. "Are we going to watch the season finale of Grey's….ever?"

Kerry rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Ker! I watch 24 and Battlestar with you," Kim teased "and this episode has been on the TiVo for weeks!"

Kerry sighed in faux-exasperation, "Fine…" she got up and headed to the entertainment center, "I don't know what you see in this show, though." She stated, opening the sliding doors that the TV sat behind and grabbing the remote.

Kim grinned, "Obviously it's McDreamy."

Kerry quirked an eyebrow and handed her the remote, "Good God, please tell me that's not a doctor's name."

"I would, but then I'd be lying." Kim laughed, "And believe me, they don't call him that without reason." She joked, poking good-natured fun at the media's craze with Patrick Dempsey's 'luscious locks' and 'piercing eyes.'

Kerry chuckled as she sat down next to Kim, who was now upright. "I always knew you had a thing for doctors…" She said, leaning her head on the shoulder she'd just previously been kissing.

Kim draped her right arm across Kerry's body, her hand settling quietly on the redhead's thigh. "Only the ones with red hair." She said, kissing the crown of Kerry's head.

Kerry smiled silently and moved closer to Kim's side as the blonde hit the play button on their TiVo.

Kim wiped her eyes and was sure she had tracks of eyeliner and mascara running down her face. As the TV cut to black and the show's name glided on the screen in sleek, Times New Roman font, Kim let out a TV, in her lap; was she asleep? Kim shifted slightly, seeing what Kerry would do. Kerry's head turned and breath she was unaware she'd been holding. Looking down, she found Kerry's head, turned towards the her eyes, wet and glistening, found Kim's. She had been crying, too.

Kim smiled and laughed at the pair of them, "We're crying because Denny died and Izzie wasn't there." She shook her head and wiped underneath Kerry's green eyes, "Pathetic, isn't it?"

Kerry laughed quietly. Kerry enjoyed the fact that she'd been crying over a television character's tragic romance with Kim, pathetic or not.

Kerry sat up then stood and stretched, groaning audibly as she did.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked, alarmed.

Kerry smiled at Kim's natural concern and nodded, "That's what I get for laying down on this couch for two hours." She said, grabbing the mug of once-hot tea off the coffee table. Kerry walked through the open concept living into the kitchen and placed the mug in the sink. "How has your knee been?" Kerry asked, heading back towards the couch.

Kim shrugged. "It's been fine since the cortisone." Kim said, standing up from the couch. After she had had recurring symptoms, Kerry had been pushing Kim to get an MRI relentlessly. Finally, Kim gave in after she'd gone three weeks without running more than three or four miles at a time. She had told Kerry nothing would turn up, but when she'd stopped by radiology after her shift the other night, she'd quickly been proven wrong. Apparently, her years of running track and cross country through high school and college paired with more than ten years of running marathons had done more damage than she'd thought. Or felt.

Kerry nodded; she knew that she and Kim both knew that cortisone was only a temporary fix, and figured she'd leave the obvious unsaid. Taking Kim's hands, she hauled the tall blonde off the couch and, together, they headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

This was really just something to move this along; I've got a chapter written that is four years in the future from this (present day), so I'm working my way to that. Thanks for reading. Oh, and once again, I haven't proofread this thoroughly.


	9. September 25th, 2006

_2 Weeks Later_

Kerry picked up her vibrating cell phone, looking at the caller I.D.. A smile spread wide across her face when she saw it was from Abby. She had talked to neither Abby nor Luka in weeks, she had realized earlier that morning. That's why she had suggested to Kim that they invite Luka, Abby, and Joe over for dinner. Kim had agreed quickly; Kerry envied the woman's people-person attributes. Kerry excused herself from the intern who was pestering her, headed out into the nearly empty waiting room, and held the phone to her ear, connecting to the call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Kerry! Hi, it's Abby…hope you're not at work?"

Kerry pushed through the double doors and stood out in the equally as empty ambulance bay. It wasn't cold, but it certainly wasn't a drag she had her lab coat on. "I am, but you just rescued me from an intern…"

Abby laughed, "You called earlier." She stated, "I was out with Joe."

Kerry nodded to herself, "I did. Kim and I were wondering if you- you, Luka, and Joe- would like to come over for dinner some night this week? Any day that works for you guys would probably work for us." She said, knowing that it would be far easier for she or Kim to adjust their schedules than it would be for Abby and Luka.

"Sure, definitely. That sounds nice." Abby replied, sounding genuinely excited. "I have today and Friday off, but have the graveyard the rest of the week. Luka's working days this week, seven to seven."

Kerry flipped through her mental calendar. Kim was working until eight tomorrow and Wednesday and had physical therapy after work Friday. She was working the graveyard on Thursday. However, they were both only working until four p.m. today. She could easily prepare dinner for six (if you wanted to count Joe) in two or so hours and, if she did, there would be no need for anyone to change their schedules.

"How about tonight?" She asked, "Last minute, I know, but…" Kerry said almost apologetically.

"That works…I'll just give Luka a call and tell him he can't get suckered into staying late." Abby chuckled, "What time do you want us over?"

Kerry smiled at Abby's remark; she knew all too well just how simple it was to get stuck staying two hours later than your shift entailed. "Sometime around seven?" She offered.

"Alright, seven it is." Abby agreed.

"Okay." Kerry answered and turned around as she heard the double doors opening behind her. There were a pair of residents, R3s she thought, sliding into yellow trauma gowns. The girl- Katie or Kelsey or something- was holding out one for her. Behind her she heard distant sirens. "Uh, Abby, I've gotta' go…there's a trauma rolling in…."

Abby chuckled. "Okay, see you tonight, then."

"Yep, bye." Kerry replied, pressing the red button on her phone and sliding it into the pocket of her coat.

"What's coming in?" Kerry asked, taking the gown from the girl's hands.

A while later, Kerry guessed about three or four since the trauma rolled in, she was walking out of Henry's preschool, his small hand intertwined with hers. He was telling her a story about his teacher, Miss Eliza, was teaching the whole class about sign language. Kerry was pleased. She and Sandy had, when Henry was born, planned on implementing the form of communication onto their son at an early age, but somehow it had never happened. Kerry wasn't sure why she'd never taught him even though Sandy had died, as Sandy hadn't know sign language herself. She just hadn't.

"…and I learned how to say mommy!" He exclaimed as Kerry buckled him into his car seat.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Mhm! See!" And he showed her, putting his thumb to his chin and wiggling the rest of his fingers.

"Good job!" She said, tightening the belt. Kerry shut the door and walked around the car, opened her door, and got in.

The whole way home Henry went on about how Miss Eliza had taught them the signs for eat, drink, thank you, please, mommy, daddy, brother, sister, as well as about ten others. Kerry was astounded when he signed each one as he went: since when did toddlers catch on to foreign languages so quickly?

"And then she showed us how to say sister!" Henry exclaimed, dragging his right thumb down his cheek bone and then bringing his two index fingers in front of him. "Do you have a sister, mommy?"

Kerry thought for a second before answering. Sure, Helen had another daughter, but Kerry had never met the woman and wasn't too positive she ever would. And her mother and father- her adoptive parents- had never had kids besides Kerry. Looking up in the review mirror, she shook her head.

"Does momma?" He asked.

Kerry began to shake her head again, but stopped short: was he talking about Kim or Sandy? She wasn't sure. She had heard Henry call Kim momma on occasion, but it wasn't a consistent thing.

"Do you mean Kim?" She asked, "Or your other momma?" Kerry made sure to add the second part, hoping that it wouldn't confuse her son.

"Momma K." He clarified. Kerry smiled; she thought that it was a cute nickname, and it definitely helped her differentiate from when he was talking about Sandy and when he was talking about Kim.

"Yep, Momma K as one sister; you know Melissa? That's her sister."

Henry nodded from his car seat. "I want a sister." He said quietly as they pulled into their driveway.

Kerry pulled into her spot and turned around. "Yeah?"

He nodded again.

"Well, maybe someday you will have a sister. Or a brother." She said, thinking about the possibility. Kerry had always wanted multiple children, but after Sandy had died, she wasn't sure she'd ever more kids. Kim had brought it up in passing a few weeks ago, Kerry recalled, and the vibe she'd gotten was that she thought she'd like to have them.

Henry smiled in content as Kerry picked him up out of the car. Just as she stood him up on the pavement, Kim pulled in and parked right next to them.

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy!" Henry called, running over to greet her. Kerry wondered how long the fluctuation in names would last; the game was confusing already.

"Hey, bud!" Kim said, pulling herself out of her car. "Hey there." She greeted Kerry, pecking her soft cheek.

"Did you get my voicemail? About Abby and Luka?" Kerry asked as the three headed towards the front door.

Kim gave her a blank stare as she unlocked the door.

Kerry chuckled, "Well, they're coming over for dinner tonight."

Kim smiled. "Good." She was happy that Luka and Abby were coming for dinner; Kim hadn't seen either of them since her time at County back in '99 and knew Kerry had been missing them  
horrendously.

And so they went about their different routines. Henry told Kim all about the different signs he had learned at school but left out the part about his yearning for a sibling. Kerry was happy about that; the last thing she wanted was to have her three year old informing her girlfriend that she had been thinking about having more kids. That, she assumed, could get messy.

After sitting down and listening to Kim and Henry for a while, Kerry got up and began to cook dinner. Luckily, she had been planning on actually cooking something (as opposed to reheating) that night even before she'd invited Abby and Luka over.

Around five of seven Kerry had their dinner in the oven, the table set, and Henry bathed. She figured that, when Henry was finally tired enough to go to bed, it would be better for him to be ready. Kim was sitting at the breakfast bar, her eyes focused on the small, countertop television and, after settling Henry with a coloring book in the living room, Kerry joined her.

"What're we watching?" She asked, eyeing the screen. It was a somewhat aerial view of a field with people running. When the shot changed, Kerry understood. Before she had a chance to audibly answer her own question, Kim spoke,

"Melissa's game…ESPN is actually airing it. See? There she is." Kim pointed to the screen, attempting to point her sister out "Number six."

"Are they good?" Kerry asked. Sandy had taught her just enough about ice hockey that she could easily follow a game with help from the commentators on ESPN, but field hockey had never been a sport they'd covered. Basketball, baseball, softball, hockey, and soccer: yes. Field hockey: no.

Kim nodded, "UNC has one of the top Division I teams." Then she turned to face Kerry and smiled, "And don't worry, I know just as much as you do about field hockey."

Kerry grinned and kissed Kim's cheek. "Well good, because I'd hate to look like an idiot in front of you."

Kim chuckled and turned her attention back to the television.

When the doorbell rang around quarter past seven, the score was 0-3 UNC; Melissa, a freshman, had scored two of those goals. Kim muted the small television but kept it on; she wanted to keep an eye on the score.

"Hey guys," Kerry said, stepping back from the doorway, allowing Abby and Luka to step in. "Where's Joe?" She asked as Abby wrapped her in a loose hug.

"He's at home with a sitter…he didn't sleep well last night and was cranky all day, so we thought it'd be better not to mess with his schedule." Abby answered.

Kerry nodded as Luka hugged her quickly, his strong arms holding her tighter than she figured he'd meant to.

"Abby!" Henry came barreling down the hall and, with full force, slammed into Luka. With a thud, Henry fell onto is back.

He scurried up, apparently unfazed, and moved around Luka to Abby.

"Hey Henry," Abby knelt down to eye level.

With a huge smile, he wrapped his arms around her neck. Abby hugged him back and, when it seemed like he wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon, brought him with her when she straightened back up.

"Sorry about that," Kim said with a laugh as she emerged from the kitchen, "as soon as he heard your voice he was up and running."

Luka turned around at the sound of Kim's voice. "Dr. Legaspi" He said, holding out his hand to shake with a smile on his face.

Kim rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Luka in a quick hug, "I think you can call me Kim, Luka."

Luka chuckled.

Abby was next in line for a greeting and it was in the same fashion as the other's, except for the small body in between she and Kim.

The five headed into the living area and visited for a good half hour before dinner.

"How's Sinai working out?" Luka asked, tilting his bottle of beer into his mouth.

Kerry shrugged, "It's no County...but that's not a good or a bad thing…unfortunately, the interns don't get any more competent from hospital to hospital." She smiled and took a sip of her wine

Abby laughed, "Well, that's reassuring." She looked at Kim, "You're at Mercy, right?"

Kim nodded, "Yep...again, it's no County, but it's a nice place...but you'll never guess who I ran into the other day."

Everyone, including Kerry, raised an eyebrow; she hadn't recalled Kim telling her this story.

"Who?" Luka asked.

Kim stifled a laugh then responded, "Dr. Dave Malucci."

Abby's mouth dropped, Kerry raised her eyebrow even higher, and Luka laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" Abby asked, tucking her left leg underneath her.

Kim shook her head, "Nope. He came in for an interview for a spot as an ER attending." She took a sip of her wine, "He didn't get the spot."

"Did he recognize you?" Kerry asked.

Before Kim had a chance to answer, Luka cut in with a huge, incredulous smile on his face, "Of course he did…he had it bad for you, Kim."

Kim smiled and nodded, reminiscing and agreeing, "He did," she said about him recognizing her, "and her did." She added about him 'having it bad for her'. "His mouth dropped a foot when he saw it  
was me…then it went through the floor when I told him we're," she looked at Kerry, "together."

Everyone laughed and smiled, a picture of Dave Malucci's stunned face running through their minds.

They talked a while longer, mostly about their respected jobs, until, after Kerry had put Henry to bed, they sat down to dinner. Kim carried the bowl of salad to the table but doubled back to check the score of the field hockey game she had neglected; in this last minutes of the last half, it was 4-0. Smiling for her sister's triumph, she sat down and enjoyed the company.

"So," Kim began as she brought the dishes to the sink after dinner with Abby, "do you and Luka want more kids?"

Abby stopped in place, a little taken aback by the comment; Abby knew that Kerry knew she had had a hysterectomy after she'd had Joe and had subconsciously assumed that Kim knew that as well. Shaking it off, hoping Kim hadn't noticed her pause, she shook her head with a forced smile. "I think we're all set with one."

Kim had seen Abby's initial reaction, but pretended she hadn't. Smiling, she nodded.

Abby placed the two cups she held in hands in the sink, "Do you and Kerry want to, uh, have kids?" She asked, unsure of exactly how she should word it; sure, Kerry already had Henry, but how Henry and Kim related, she wasn't sure.

Kim smiled thoughtfully and nodded, "I mean…we haven't talked very much about it, but I know she's always wanted more kids, and I definitely want another child, but it's all about timing and being on the same page, I guess." She turned to Abby and leaned back against the counter, "We'll just have to see."

The four reconvened in the living room and, again, visited for a while longer. When Abby realized the time- 11 P.M.- she and Luka realized that, if that didn't get back home soon, they'd end up paying the babysitter for what the young college student considered 'overtime'. They said their goodbyes with promises to get together again.

Kerry and Kim, after cleaning up what little mess was left over downstairs, were in bed, ready to go to sleep, when Kerry turned over to face Kim. "Henry and I had an interesting conversation, today." She said, pushing a stray blonde curl away from Kim's face.

Kim pulled the blankets closer to her chin, "What about?"

Kerry moved her hand slowly, brushing Kim's soft skin with her dull fingernails. "About siblings…the possibility of him having them…" she said, keeping it vague.

Kim immediately perked up, not at Kerry's touch, but at the subject; this was her chance to find out if they were on the same page. She wanted to hear what Kerry had to say on the subject. "…and?" She asked softly.

"I told him that maybe, someday he will have a brother or sister…" Kerry replied quietly.

Kim grinned. "I like that idea." She replied, hoping to relieve Kerry of any uncertainty.

It worked; Kerry let out a short sigh that was followed by a smile. "Me too."

Kim grinned and cupped Kerry's face in her hands, "Let's talk more about this, okay?"

Kerry nodded, "But not tonight…we're both on at eight tomorrow and I don't want to be dragging ass." She laughed almost silently.

Kim nodded, removing her glasses, "Not tonight," she agreed, "but soon."

Kerry smiled and reiterated Kim's words in agreement, "Soon."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	10. October 2nd, 2006

_One Week Later_

"I don't see why you don't just go and see Kline," Kerry said as she folded another one of Henry's tee shirts. "He's a nice enough guy…and if he can put Romano's arm back on and give me a new hip, I think he can handle smoothing out the cartilage in your knee." She dropped the blue shirt onto the pile, "What is it? A half an hour procedure? Hell, you could leave work early on a Wednesday, take the rest of the week off, and go back on a Monday."

Kim sighed in frustration and folded the pair of pants she was holding in half. "That's not the point." Her annoyance came through her voice.

"Oh?" Kerry stopped searching through the laundry and looked Kim in the eye, "Then what is? Please Kim, just talk to me. Explain to me why you won't just have this done." Kerry had been trying to understand Kim's views on having the surgery for about a week, but unfortunately they weren't becoming any clearer; why, Kerry found herself wondering whenever she saw Kim grimace or swallow a dose of Advil, won't she fix the problem instead of covering it up?

Kim tilted her head back and sighed again. "I don't know. Why bother, really? It's not like I can't walk, it's not like I can't do my job and get through the day," she said, a mix of anger and annoyance seeping through her voice, "it's not like I'm disabled." She finished, catching her words just as they left her mouth. Kim shook her head and began to apologize for her insensitivity but Kerry waved her off.

"No, you aren't…but wouldn't you like to still be able to do all those things when you're, say, fifty? Wouldn't you rather just get it out of the way now?" Kerry said, attempting to explain her opinion to Kim.

Kim brought her hands up to her temples and massaged them. "I've apparently been living with it up until now…" she said, "so what difference will it make it I don't have the surgery?"

"Don't you think that, if you don't have it done, it'll only get worse?" Kerry said, her voice climbing octaves with frustration, "Because it will, Kim, and as a doctor, you should know that."

At that moment, when Kerry's voice quavered slightly as she tried to swallow her frustration, Kim realized why Kerry was pushing this so intently; she had been through this, in a way, and wanted Kim to make what she saw as the right decision before it got too bad, too unbearable. Kerry wasn't trying to control Kim, she realized, she just wanted to do what was best for her. Still, Kim had her reservations; what Kerry had been through, she figured, had been a lot more serious and debilitating than what Kim was currently dealing with…sure, Kerry's condition had deteriorated over time, but who honestly knew if Kim's would, too? Though Kim was a psychiatrist, she very well knew that hips and knees were two completely different joints.

"Will it, though? I mean, how do you really know that?" Kim asked, challenging Kerry. She was comforted by the fact that Kerry cared so much, but the know-it-all essence of the way she was speaking to her pissed Kim off.

Kerry snorted, "How do I know that? Kim, did you not take physiology?" She asked rhetorically, "In joints, bones are separated by cartilage. Cartilage, you know those rubber-like pieces, are durable but wear down over time…especially when you're an athlete. As those pieces of cartilage wear down, it becomes bone on bone, and, as you know, that hurts. That causes friction, and the friction causes pain. Physical therapy and NSAIDS may decrease the pain temporarily, but it's not going to stop the inevitable from happening." Kerry was ranting by now, her voice even but her tempo quick, "Getting everything smoothed out would delay, if not prohibit, arthritis. If you don't have it done, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd be looking at a knee replacement when you're in your fifties. And-"

Kim, who had been half listening half fuming, held her hands up, yielding Kerry from continuing. "You know what, Ker? This condescending shit is getting really, really old." She said loudly. Not loud enough to wake up a slumbering Henry, but loud enough to be considered yelling.

"Then don't act so ignorant, Kim!" Kerry yelled, her hands thrown up on either side of her. "You're right; I shouldn't have had to explain how joints function to you! But if you're going to be so damned stubborn about it, I don't really have many other choices!"

Kim counted to ten in both French and English, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Calmly and evenly, she spoke, "Okay. Alright. I'm not going to have a shouting match with you about this. I will talk with you and I will try to understand where you're coming from, but I will not yell. That's not how we should deal with disagreements."

Kerry took a deep breath as well and nodded. "Okay." She said, leaning back onto the couch. "Can you please tell me why you don't want to have the surgery done?"

Kim nodded slowly. "It's not that I don't want it, it's just that I don't feel like I need it."

Kerry raised an eyebrow. "Even though your PT said you should see an orthopod?" She asked evenly.

"I…He suggested it." Kim offered.

"And you don't feel as if he was right to do so?" Kerry asked.

Kim shrugged, "He made it seem like it's a huge deal, like, if I don't have it done I'll never going to walk again. I mean, I haven't even performed a physical exam in years, but I know enough to know that that isn't true."

Kerry was silent for a moment, thinking about what Kim had said. She chose her words carefully. "Well, I agree with you there." She said, "You have your MRI results, right?" Kerry asked.

"Yeah…" She said slowly, questioningly.

"So what if you just make an appointment to see Kline? Just talk to him, show him your films, see what he says. I mean, physical therapists aren't doctors…they know a lot, but I think it should be left to a surgeon to decide if surgery is best." She looked into Kim's ice blue eyes, "Will you do that?"

Kim shrugged, "I guess it couldn't hurt…"

Kerry smiled and took Kim's hand, "Thank you." She kissed Kim's cheek, "And I'm sorry for yelling. I was just getting frustrated."

Kim nodded, "I'm sorry, too."

Kerry reached for the pile of Henry's clothes and placed them in the basket. "I'll bring these up tomorrow morning…" she said, taking Kim's hand and pulling her off the couch. "How are you feeling tonight? Up to, uh…" She quirked her eyebrow seductively, wordlessly explaining to Kim what she meant. Kerry loved the fact that she could go from having imense frustration with Kim to being completely and utterly attracted to her.

Kim laughed. "You're so cute." She said, kissing the back of Kerry's neck as she followed her through the house.

"Is that a yes?" Kerry asked, leading the tall blonde up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Kim shrugged and faked a yawn, "I'm actually pretty worn out…"

Kerry laughed shortly, "From what? I know Henry's a handful, but he's not that bad." She said, pushing the door open and flicking on the overhead light.

The seducing thought that were flooding her mind left at the mention of Henry; she remembered something she'd been meaning to tell Kerry. "He called me Momma K all day today." A hint of pride and a dash of happiness coated her voice.

Kerry turned around, a smile evident. "That's what he's been calling you whenever he talks about you…no more Kim or Kimmy; just Momma K." She kissed Kim quickly, "And that makes me so incredibly happy."

Kim pulled Kerry's face back to her own, bringing the redhead up onto her tiptoes, and kissed her passionately. Their lips still locked, Kim backed her up until the two of them were on the bed, Kim hovering over the smaller form. "Me too." She said once she pulled her lips away.

And it did. Hearing the words 'Momma K' come from his throat gave Kim a proud, warm feeling. A feeling she'd never experience before. It wasn't a feeling she got from the love she felt for Kerry or from the love she felt for her brother and sister and nieces and nephew. It was a feeling, she assumed, that one got from the love that they felt for a child of their own. And, though Henry was neither biologically nor legally hers, she felt it. And she liked it.

* * *

Thanks for reading. This (the knee issue) may or may not lead to something (it probably will, though). I kind of have a few different subplots going on, so now it's kind of a matter of connecting them. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. October 23rd, 2006

_Three Weeks Later_

Kim pulled her head out from under the covers when she could no longer ignore the obnoxious sound of her alarm clock. Squinting to see the bright numbers, she considered going back under the darkness of the blankets but stopped when she felt a warm hand on the small of her back. Reluctantly, she reached out and turned her alarm off before turning over to face Kerry. Through the darkness- it was only about four in the morning- she could hardly see Kerry's face but knew that her eyes were open.

"It's going to be fine, Kim." Kerry said, sleepiness evident in her voice. The redhead reached out cautiously, her hand searching for Kim's face. Finding it, she cradled it in her hand, her thumb brushing across Kim's cheekbone.

Kerry knew that Kim's nerves had been building over the past week, and had prepared herself for however Kim might feel on the morning of her surgery. It had taken a lot of persuading on both Kerry's and Dr. Kline's part, but Kim had finally agreed to have it done and Kerry was planning to do whatever she could to be sure Kim wouldn't back out at the last moment.

Kerry felt Kim's head bob in a 'yes' motion and smiled though no one could see. "Do you want to go shower?" Kerry asked.

"Mh, only if you come with me." She said, her voice quiet and sleepy.

"Of course." Kerry said before she turned and climbed out of bed. Kim followed suit, sliding out from beneath the blankets and dragging her feet towards the master bathroom.

Kerry pulled on the shower handle and water began to fall from the showerhead, the temperature slowly increasing. Kerry stepped back from the shower, standing near Kim, and shed her pajamas. Kim, again, followed suit.

Kim stepped under the cascade of water, the liquid soaking her hair and waking her up. Kerry came in after her, sliding the glass door closed behind them. They showered slowly, not needing to rush as they did most other mornings.

Kim ran her hands down Kerry's sides, suds forming as they went. She stopped at Kerry's hips, her right index finger finding the long scar. She traced it up and down, focusing on that and only that. Kim was snapped out of her daze when Kerry cupped her chin in her hand, pulling it to look at her.

"You're having _this_ done so you won't have to have something like _that_ done." Kerry said, her voice soft and comforting, reassuring and calm.

Kim nodded slowly; her nerves weren't letting up. She knew, and had been reassured multiple times, that it was a simple, in-and-out procedure; nothing to worry about, no big deal. Nevertheless, Kim was still shaken up.

They finished showering and got ready in silence, Kerry slipping into jeans and a sweater while Kim pulled on a pair of Nike track pants and a Northwestern tee shirt, and tied her hair back into a ponytail.

While Kerry made herself coffee, Kim went up into Henry's room and wrapped the sleeping toddler in his blankets, trying not to wake him up. Quietly, Kim carried him downstairs, exchanged his blankets for a jacket, and brought him into the car. Kerry had already turned the car on, so Kim only sat him down in his car seat before she returned into the house.

"Did he wake up?" Kerry asked, shrugging her jacket onto her shoulders.

Kim shook her head, "He's a heavy sleeper, for sure."

Kerry smiled slightly, grabbed her keys, and headed for the door. "You all set?"

Kim nodded, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door behind Kim.

Kerry had previously made arrangements with Sandy's parents to have Henry spend the morning and early afternoon with them while Kerry was with Kim, so they made a quick detour to the Lopez's neighborhood before heading to County, where Kline had arranged to perform Kim's surgery.

Kerry pulled into the patient parking lot- something she could remember doing only once before, when Henry was born- and she and Kim headed into the quiet hospital.

Kim checked in quickly and, before either of them knew it, was in pre-op. Kim had just gotten done talking with Alexander Babcock, the anesthesiologist, when Dr. Kline showed up, ready for the  
infamously brief chat most surgeons have with their patients before they start to cut.

"Morning Kim," he shook her hand, "Good to see you, Kerry." He shook Kerry's. "How're you feeling this morning?" He asked Kim as he flipped open the chart he held.

Kim shrugged, "I'm all set." Kim said quickly.

Kline flipped through the pages and nodded to himself. "So you're going for the general?" he asked rhetorically, "Has Babcock been in to see you yet?"

Kerry spoke up, "He was just in, actually."

"Right." He shut the chart and placed it back on the foot of Kim's bed. "It should only take about an hour if everything is the same as it looks on the MRI, but even if something does turn up it should  
be no more than an hour and a half. You'll be in recovery until you come around, which should only take an hour or two, then, as long as everything's alright, you can go home. Any questions?"

Kerry looked at Kim, who only shook her head no. Kerry echoed her movement.

"Alright, then, transpo should be in here soon to bring you on back. I'll see you when you wake up, Kim." He said before he initiated another round of handshakes.

Kerry, who sat in a chair at Kim's bedside, placed her hand on Kim's blanketed thigh and squeeze gently. "You're ok?" Her voice was soft.

Kim nodded slowly, "It's just the nerves." She said as she covered Kerry's hand with her own.

No more than fifteen minutes later, Kim had been hooked up to a cocktail IV and was on her way towards the OR. Kerry walked beside the moving bed until they reached the double doors, and when transpo pushed Kim through, Kerry promised Kim she'd be there when she woke up.

Kerry tested her patience in the deserted waiting room, but before fifteen minutes could pass, she got up and headed for the elevator. After she left word with Shirley, Kerry pressed the white button with her knuckle and stepped back, waiting for the elevator to arrive. When the doors opened, Kerry stepped in and pressed the button to head down to the ground floor. Just as the doors were beginning to slide shut, Kerry heard a familiar voice calling for her to hold the elevator.

"Dr. Weaver," Neela said, a surprised look on her face, "why are you here so early?"

Kerry explained the situation, knowing very well that all Neela knew about she and Kim was probably a child of the rumor mill in the ER. Still, Neela nodded and managed to look half-interested.

"Well it's really great to see you," she said as they approached the ER. "Dr. Anspaugh hasn't a clue how to run this place, poor guy."

Kerry laughed as she stepped out onto the floor, "Thanks." And with that they went in two separate directions; Kerry headed for admit while Neela rushed towards trauma 1.

It was strangely quiet for five thirty in the morning, Kerry noted as she walked through the quiet ER. She had grown accustomed to Sinai, which was a considerably smaller hospital, in the past few months, she realized as crossed she floor. Still having not seen a single soul in scrubs or lab jackets besides a few unfamiliar nurses, Kerry stood at the front desk, looking around; not a thing had changed.

The eerie silence was abolished when the double doors between the ER and chairs were slid open. Three gurneys covered the floor, and Kerry could clearly hear Morris' voice above the rest; she should have known it was the calm before the storm.

"Frank! Call Kovac or Pratt! We've got three traumas and one of them needs to get their asses here, now!" He called as he directed the gurney he was at towards trauma 2.

Frank, who had, by the looks of it, just gotten in, nodded and picked up the phone that was next to Kerry. Without looking up, he spoke to her. "Can I help you?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow. "No, I think I know my way around here well enough. But thanks, Frank." She said coolly, wondering if he'd catch on.

He did. Frank whipped his head up and he stared at Kerry.

"Does Morris need a hand?" She asked, shedding her jacket, already aware of the answer.

Frank nodded but wore a skeptical look on his face, "Can you do that?" He asked.

Kerry rolled her eyes and stalked off towards the trauma rooms. "I lost my job, Frank, not my medical license."

Kerry jumped into Morris' trauma, allowing him, after his initial confusion subsided, to work on the other case next door. Her patient coded, however, and she lost him after only forty minutes. Soon after they unplugged the machines and turned off the heart monitor, Luka walked in.

"Kerry? What're you doing here?" He asked as she pulled off her yellow gown and latex gloves.

"Kim's upstairs, I came down for a visit, and volunteered myself to run a trauma." She said quickly, glancing up to the clock, "But I've got to get back up there." She said, discarding her trauma attire on the ground and walking out of the room. Luka stared after her, nearly as confused as Morris had been.

Kerry hadn't realized how much time had gone by from when Kim had gone into surgery and when she'd finished up with the trauma. It had felt good, she concluded as she rode the elevator back up, to be back into her old domain; her old turf. Still, she mused as the elevator doors opened, Sinai was a breath of fresh, well functioning air.

Kerry found Shirley easily and found out the Kim was still in surgery. Apparently, Kline had found more damage than the MRI had shown, and therefore he had more work to do. Kerry sat back down in the waiting room, willing herself to be patient and wait until Kim was in recovery.

Thankfully, only about thirty-five minutes passed before Kerry was allowed into recovery where Kim had just arrived. She was slowly coming around and her knee was wrapped thickly in ace bandages and was propped up on a mountain of pillows.

Finally, after some vocal prodding, Kim's eyes opened completely and she glanced around. Kerry took her hand, directing her attention to where she was.

"Hey…" Kim said, her voice dry and tired. Kerry reached for the water on the tray and held the straw to Kim's mouth, allowing the blonde to drink. Kim drank what water there was in the little cup before leaning her head back against the pillows, her eyes shut.

"How do you feel?" Kerry asked, her voice hushed.

Kim shook her head side to side then thought better of it; the sudden motion made her stomach lurch. "Not so hot."

Kerry smiled slightly, "Are you feeling sick, or are you in pain?" She clarified.

"Is both an option?" Kim said lightly.

Kerry chuckled, "Sure...but do you need anything?"

Kim shook her head, ignoring the twisting and turning in her stomach, "Just for you to stay here…" she said. And so Kerry did. Together, they sat in silence while Kim slowly came out of her drug-induced daze.

Nearly four hours later, Kim was sitting in the passenger side of the car, her seat pushed back as far as it could go, allowing her extended leg adequate room. Kerry pulled into the Lopez's driveway, and opened the door,

"I'll be right back…" she said, hopping out of the car and going off towards the front door. Within five minutes Kerry walked back through the door with a now-clothed Henry on her hip.

"Kim! Hi!" Henry exclaimed as Kerry settled him in the back seat.

Kim turned her head and smiled at him, "Hi, bud." She said as Kerry shut the door and walked around to her side.

Henry was eyeing her shiny aluminum crutches that were next to him in the backseat, his expression interested and thoughtful, as if he was pondering something. Finally, his eyes lit up and her turned back to face Kim. "I know those! Mommy had them…she was no good!" He exclaimed, proud of his memory.

Kim laughed out loud, turning back to face the dashboard, as Kerry got in the car. "What's so funny?" she asked, re-fastening her seatbelt.

Kim smiled, "Henry here has quite the good memory." She said, sending Henry into a fit of giggles.

Kerry rolled her eyes and grinned, backing out of the driveway, "I don't even want to know."

After clumsily getting into the house, Kim was lounging on the couch in the living room after both she and Kerry agreed it would be a horrible idea for her to try and get upstairs. She gazed down at her leg, the bulky, black brace running from ankle to thigh was locked in the exact position it was going to stay for at least the next two weeks; completely straight. Sighing, she reached out and  
grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned the TV on.

Kim hadn't known Kerry was sitting in the chair opposite of her until she spoke up, "Hey, at least you'll be able to watch Ellen for a few days." She said, trying ease the upset mood she knew Kim was in.

Kim smiled half-heartedly. Kerry's attempt actually did raise her spirits a little bit; she sure did love Ellen. However, what she didn't love was the fact that, instead of just removing the torn cartilage in her knee, Kline thought it was a better idea to repair it with a few, silky stitches. It sounded simple enough and the whole idea of the repair sure beat that of the removal, but the recovery time was considerably longer; she would have a chance to watch Ellen every morning for at least the next five days, not counting the weekend. Kim flipped through the channels mindlessly, ignoring the multiple soaps and day-time reality shows until she got to the news. She stayed on that for a while, watching the tall, skinny, African-American anchorwoman talk about a convenience store robbery before she flicked it off. "Yeah…and Oprah…and those absolutely wonderful ladies of The View." Kim said, her tone especially sarcastic when she mentioned the view, though she was smiling at Kerry. What the hell, she thought; if she was going to be stuck at home she might as well enjoy it…even if that meant she would have to sit through Elisabeth and Rosie going at it.

* * *

It took me about five days to write this, which is a considerably long amount of time compared to how I normally write, and for some reason it didn't come out any better than normal. I'm trying to tie up some of the loose plots I have, and this chapter basically takes care of one of them, so now I'm planning on moving past it (planning, being the keyword). Thanks for reading.


	12. November 2nd, 2006

_10 Days Later_

"Are you sure you don't have your old tag in here somewhere?" Kim asked half-jokingly as she prodded through the glove compartment.

Kerry laughed and pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, "I'm positive…besides, it wasn't even a tag;" She smiled, glancing at Kim who was sitting upright again, "It was a sticker."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Oh, whatever!" Kim chuckled, "Still, what's the point of a patient parking lot if it's just as far of a walk as it would be if we parked in the garage? And the handicapped thing…isn't being on crutches a handicap?" She argued, her tone light and playful.

Kerry laughed again, "The point is," she said as she pulled in front of the entrance, "that I can drop you off at the door then go and park."

"Clever…" Kim said, pulling herself out of the car, shutting the front door, and then reaching into the backseat to grab her crutches. "I'll have to thank whoever came up with that brilliant idea." She added with a wink.

Kerry rolled her eyes, "I'll meet you inside." She said, pulling away from the curb in search of a place to park. She found one more than halfway back, parked, and headed for the hospital. Kerry stuffed her fists inside her jacket pockets; it had gotten way too cold way too soon, she determined that morning when she saw that the temperature was just pushing thirty eight.

Kerry walked down the hall to the ortho wing, heading for where she knew Kim would be. She walked into the open concept waiting room and quickly found Kim, sitting down in a chair against the wall. Kerry sat next to her then glanced around, taking in the multiple other patients who were there; an older couple, one of which, she assumed, had had some sort of replaced joint, a teenage boy- probably seventeen or eighteen- wearing a Foreman High School football jacket and a knee brace almost identical to Kim's, a young girl- thirteen or fourteen years old, was Kerry's best guess- with a light blue cast on her arm, and yet another high schooler; a girl, about sixteen, with her arm in a sling.

Kim spoke exactly what Kerry was feeling before she even had a chance, "I feel so out of place." She chuckled quietly into Kerry's left ear.

Kerry nodded, smiling. "Well, you two match, at least." She whispered back, her heading gesturing slightly to where the football player sat.

Kim giggled and sat back in her chair, pulling her phone from her pocket. She quickly logged onto her email, checking for anything she might have received pertaining to work; after being on leave for a little more than a week, she was anxious to get back to her patients. Nothing came up, which was, in a way, disappointing, and Kim turned it off, slipping it back into the pocket of her jeans. She folded her hands on her lap and looked at Kerry, saying nothing.

Kerry looked up from the magazine she held in her hands, having had sensed a pair of eyes on her. She turned towards Kim and shook her head before returning her attention to the magazine. "You're restless, you know that?" Kerry teased quietly, her eyes still focused on the magazine.

"I know." Kim smiled and faced forward yet again, allowing Kerry to continue reading whatever she was reading.

Soon, after the football player had limped back when his name- Jacob, apparently- had been called, Kim was called back, as well. Kerry followed her in per request and they were led to an exam room.

"Dr. Kline will be here in just a few minutes…" The nurse said with an obligatory smile before she left the room. Kim nodded then sat down on the low-rise examination table, thankful it wasn't raised.

Kerry rolled her eyes skeptically as she sat on a chair in the corner of the small room, "No, he won't be."

Kim laughed, "Well, you know those doctors…no punctuality." She said with a wink.

Kerry smiled and re-crossed her legs, her left now over her right, "He's especially bad, though."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Is he?"

Kerry nodded, evidently choosing not to elaborate on the subject. Kim looked around the room curiously, however the small room had very few objects and, what few things there were, were instruments and diagrams and supplies she saw nearly every day at work. She looked down at the rest of the exam table and something caught her eye; a gown. Without looking away, she spoke, "Am I supposed to put this on?"

Kerry made a questioning noise then caught on to what Kim was saying. "Oh…uh, I don't think so. I mean, the nurse didn't say anything…" Kerry shrugged. Kim looked away from the gown and shrugged as well.

Soon, sooner than Kerry had thought, there was a soft knock at the door before it was pushed open and a scrub-clad Dr. Kline appeared.

"Good afternoon, ladies." He gave both of their hands a firm shake. As he shook Kim's hand, his eyes wandered to what she was wearing or, rather, what she wasn't wearing. Eyeing the gown next to her and the jeans she wore under her brace, he raised an eyebrow, "You didn't happen to bring shorts, did you?" He asked.

Kim shook her head slowly. "Should I have?"

He half nodded, "It would probably be more comfortable, but the gown will do." He said then looked at Kerry, "We'll just step out for a second." He said, heading for the door.

Behind his back, Kim raised her eyebrow at Kerry in silent questioning and Kerry only shrugged, following Kline out of the room. Kerry shut the door behind her and turned to Kline who was leaning against the wall.

"How is she doing?" He asked, his vagueness irking Kerry.

"Overall?" She asked, wanting clarification. He nodded. "She's doing pretty well, I'd say. I mean, as far as getting around and managing goes…physically, she seems alright, but it's hard to tell."

He nodded again, "And how are you?" he asked.

Kerry quirked her eyebrow, "I'm good, thanks…" she said, the smallest hint of amusement in her voice; why was Gregory Kline wondering how she was?

He laughed shortly, "I meant your hip…it's been how long? Seven months?"

"Oh, right," Kerry chuckled, "Seven's about right…pretty good, actually. It still gets sore around the incision site, but that's normal, right?"

Kline nodded, "Absolutely."

"Well, then everything's pretty normal, I'd say." She said, smiling.

"Good, I'm glad." He said, an awkwardness coming through his voice. Kerry scoffed internally, thinking about how, out of all the surgeons she knew, he was yet another who had less than perfect social skills. However, she supposed his amazing ability in the OR made up for his bedside manner.

The lingering silence between the two was broken when the exam room door was pulled open, revealing Kim on the other side. Kerry reclaimed her seat and Kline went on with the examination, first removing the bulky brace, then poking and prodding, flexing and extending Kim's leg, then asking her a round of questions. Kim answered them easily and honestly, and hardly grimaced when he flexed her knee.

"Alright, good…" he said, giving her hand so she could sit back up. "And you restart PT…" he looked at her chart, "Friday?"

Kim nodded.

"And you're going back to work when?" He asked.

Kim quirked a hopeful smile, "As soon as I get your ok…"

Kline nodded slowly, laughing gently. "Whenever you feel comfortable enough...I'd say you should be weight bearing as tolerated soon, so it's really up to you."

Kim nodded again, "Fair enough."

Kline smiled, shut the chart, and held out his hand, "Alright, we'll see you back in, oh, about three or four weeks. I'll drop this off at the front desk and you can make an appointment on your way out." He said as he shook both of their hands.

"Thanks." Kim said genuinely, shaking the surgeon's hand. Kerry smiled and gave Kline a half nod before he left the room. As the door shut, Kim pulled her jeans on under her gown, took off the thin garment, and pulled her sweatshirt back over her head. She refastened the brace over her jeans, strapping the four Velcro straps quickly then stood up from her seat, levering herself with her crutches.

Kerry raised her eyebrow, "You're getting good with those…" she said, holding the door open for Kim to pass.

Kim looked over her shoulder and laughed, "Henry said you were less than graceful yourself."

Kerry snorted, "No need to bring me into this." She said faux-defensively.

Kim smiled and stopped at the desk. She made an appointment with the admin and soon, she and Kerry were on their way to Henry's preschool.

"He asked me about having a new brother or sister again, this morning." Kerry said, taking a left and pulling onto a new street.

Kim smiled slightly. She'd been thinking about for weeks, now. "I want to."

Kerry revealed the smile she'd been trying to secrete, in hopes of not swaying Kim's opinion on the whole situation. "Good. Me too." They stopped at a red light.

"So the question's when." Kim said, turning slightly in her seat to face Kerry.

Kerry nodded. "And how."

"When and how." Kim echoed as Kerry took off at the green light. "When and how."

* * *

**A/N:** New storyline in the works, as you can see. I get out of school in five days, so hopefully this thing'll be getting updated more often!


	13. November 16th, 2006

_2 Weeks Later_

"Call your mother." Kerry said, pushing the phone across the table towards Kim.

Kim shook her head and pushed the phone back towards Kerry, "No."

Kerry sighed, "She called, I answered, I promised you'd call back." She pushed the phone, "Call her."

Kim huffed, picked up the phone and dialed. Before pressing send, she shot Kerry a look and stood up from the table, heading off towards the window over the sink. Kerry watched as she walked, her eyes focused on Kim and captivated by the rhythmically fluid walk she maintained even with her knee locked straight at 180 degrees. Kim leaned against the counter, her right hand squared on surface, and held the phone to her ear with her left hand.

"Hi, mom, it's Kim." She said, her voice monotone on the verge of rude. Kim's head tilted to the side and Kerry watched as her blonde waves cascaded towards her other shoulder. "Yep...I'm sorry, I was out." She removed her right hand from the counter and rubbed her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal, mom…well I'm sorry I didn't tell you…no, I'm fine." Kim placed her hand back on the counter, shifting her weight slightly. "Yes, I'm back at work…for about a week and a half…Thanksgiving? I don't think I'm working…Kerry might be," Kim turned around and raised an eyebrow at Kerry. Kerry wasn't able to tell whether or not she was warning her or asking her, so she only shook her head, signaling that she had it off. Kim rolled her eyes, "No, mom…neither Kerry nor I are working…okay….yep, we'll stop by…alright, I'll talk to you later, mom…bye." Kim huffed in exasperation and put the phone down on the counter.

Kerry smirked, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Kim limped over to Kerry and sat on her lap, her arms loose around the redhead's shoulders. "We were invited to Thanksgiving dinner."

Kerry smiled, "I heard."

The right side of Kim's face dropped, a frown forming. "And you're excited about this?"

"I love your family, Kim." Kerry said, nodding.

Kim shrugged, climbing off of Kerry. "Well, I'm glad you like them." She said, heading for the stairs. Her tone was hard and dense, almost hurt. Kerry got off the chair and followed her, catching up quickly due to their unmatched gaits.

"Kim," Kerry said, her voice quiet but stern. Kim turned around from where she was on the middle of the staircase. "What's the problem?"

Kim simply turned around and continued to head up the stairs, her gate horribly uneven but her demeanor telling Kerry she was determined to get up the stairs.

Kerry gave her a few moments to get up the stairs before she followed after her. Meeting up with her in their room, Kerry shut the door behind her and stood where she was, hands on her hips. "I know that your mom can't seem to accept that you and I are, in fact, in a relationship. And I can understand how that must make you feel, but no progress will be made if you block her out." She explained. Kim was sitting on her side of the bed, her head in her hands and her back facing Kerry. Suddenly, Kerry saw her shoulders shake a little bit and a jolt of guilt sliced through her body. Kerry's hands dropped from her hips and she walked over to Kerry. Carefully, she knelt down in front of the blonde and put her hands on firm, clothed thighs. "Talk to me, Kim." She picked up Kim's head with her left hand, peering into moist, blue eyes. "Please, talk to me."

Kim's body shuddered with a silent hiccup-like-sob and she wiped under her eyes. "How are we going to bring a child into this world, together, if she can't accept that we're even a family?" She shook her head sadly.

"I know all you want is acceptance..." Kerry said, pulling herself up to sit next to Kim on the bed, "I know all anyone can ask for is acceptance, and I know that for some people, accepting is hard to do." She took Kim's hands in her own, "She's your mother, Kim…she's not God. You don't need her permission or her go-to to be who you are and do what you want. And who knows, maybe another grandchild will open her eyes. Maybe that's what it'll take for her to realize that this" she held up Kim's hand that was intertwined with her own, "is real. That this is just as valid as anyone else's marriage or relationship."

Kim nodded, her face and eyes slowly drying. "It's just scary…I want our child to be loved."

Kerry smiled softly, "He will be."

Kim quirked an eyebrow and laughed gently, her tears softening her normal exuberance, "How are you so sure it'll be a he?"

Kerry shook her head and climbed off the bed, "I'm not sure, and I won't care either way." She pulled pajamas out of a drawer and headed for the bathroom.

Kim smiled and changed as well, exchanging work clothes for sweat pants and a tee shirt. She sat down on their bed and unfastened the straps of her brace, discarding it on the floor near the bedside table.

Kim realized, as Kerry opened the bedroom door, that she'd yet to take out her contacts. "Damn…" she mumbled to herself. Pushing herself off the bed, she gingerly placed weight on both of her feet then took a careful step. Slowly and looking like an old, arthritic lady, she made her way to the bathroom.

"Did you forget something?" Kerry chuckled, climbing into bed.

Kim glanced at her from the bathroom and smiled, then turned her attention back towards the mirror. She swiftly popped out her contacts, grabbed her glasses, and headed back towards the bed, shutting the bathroom light off as she went.

"You look good." Kerry noted, watching Kim's gait.

Kim raised a suggestive eyebrow, "Is that so..?"

Kerry rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled the blankets on Kim's side back so the blonde could easily lie down. "Yep…" Kim got in bed next to her and pulled up the blankets, "So, when are we going to talk about this?"

Kerry rolled onto her hip, her right hand under her head, to face Kim. "About what? Having kids?"

Kim nodded.

Kerry took in a breath, "Well…I'm not…you know…I can't…" She said, her words all chopped up. There were valid reasons as to why she couldn't, and she hoped Kim would know them without her having to explain her inability.

"I know." She said, her hand finding Kerry's, "I want to."

Kerry smiled, a puff of invisible carbon dioxide expelling from her in between her lips. "Okay…so the question's IVF or artificial insemination."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "I honestly don't know the difference…" Kim said. She was glad Kerry had been through this before, because she honestly knew nothing about any of it.

Kerry smiled and started explaining.

A while later, Kim held her hand up, halting Kerry, "Which one do you think is better for us?" She wanted to be spared the details until she had to hear them all over again from a OB/GYN.

Kerry shrugged, "Sandy and I did artificial insemination both times, but I know lots of people who have-"

Kim cut her off. "Both times?" She asked, her left eyebrow arched higher than her right.

Kerry's face paled considerably; she hadn't told Kim. She could have sworn she had, or that she had found out some way or another. Mentally, she slapped herself; when Kim said that she knew Kerry couldn't have kids, she must have thought it was because of her hip…not because she'd miscarried once already. "Um…before Henry…I, uh, I tried, but I-I…I miscarried. At fourteen weeks." She said, her eyes focusing on some unseen object on the bed between she and Kim.

Kerry's words hit Kim like a sack of bricks. She'd never imagined that Kerry had tried to conceive before Henry; she'd never alluded to it. Kim looked down at Kerry, unsure of how to react, then took Kerry's chin in her hand. She pulled Kerry's head up to face her. She saw slight moistness in her eyes, but saw no tears. She smiled ever so gently, "I'm sorry."

Kerry wiped under her eyes with her thumb and quirked a tiny grin. "If it hadn't happened, I probably wouldn't have Henry."

Kim recognized that as Kerry's way of coping, way of dealing with that particular tragedy, and accepted it; whatever worked for her, worked for her. Kim smiled again, "Do you want to talk about it…?" she offered.

Kerry shook her head a laughed gently, "I've talked about it enough…but thank you."

Kim nodded, "So…you think artificial is better?"

"I do, yes. The odds are better and it isn't as complicated." Kerry explained, "But I think it'd be better to discuss this with an OB or specialist...and probably better to wait until you're on your feet." She added.

Kim nodded, rolling onto her back. "Is that Kerry-speak for 'I'm tired and would like to go to sleep, Kim'?" She teased.

Kerry chuckled and took off her glasses, "Am I that transparent?" She asked, setting her glasses on the bedside table then rolling up onto her elbow so she was just above Kim.

Kim grinned, "I just know you too well." She said before she arched her neck and kissed Kerry.

Kerry's lips melded with Kim's softly.

"I love you." Kim said, her neck relaxing back against her pillow.

Kerry smiled in the dark, "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** I know nothing about artificial insemination and in-vitro fertilization. & I wrote this over the span of two-ish days, so I didn't realize until I was done that I'd put two mini-melt-downs in one chapter. Sorry about that.


	14. December 16th, 2006

_1 Month Later_

"Henry? Come put this away, please, before someone slips on it and gets hurt." Kim called out to the toddler after she nearly fell on her butt after stepping on one of his coloring books.

Henry came pattering into the kitchen, his socked feet making dull noises against the hardwood floor of the hallway and kitchen. He picked up the book and held it to his chest, then moved towards Kim who was standing at the counter. "Is you and Mommy going to the doctor?"

Kim's lips quirked upwards and she nodded, "We are."

He nodded thoughtfully then spoke again, "Are you hurt again?" He asked, his tone concerned.

Kim smiled and shook her head, "Mommy and I are both fine, buddy."

His shoulders relaxed a bit and he nodded again. "But why are you going?"

Kim's head tilted slightly to the side then walked towards the kitchen table, motioning for Henry to follow her. She walked tentatively, with only a slight limp ever since getting the go-ahead to not wear the bulkier brace, and sat down. She scooped Henry up from the floor and sat him down sideways on her lap.

"You know how Mommy and I have been talking about having a baby?" She asked. She knew Henry was aware of the situation and figured it would be okay for her to explain what he didn't understand.

Henry nodded rapidly, his eyes excited.

"Well, to make that happen, I have to go see a doctor because we have to do it in special way." She explained.

Henry grinned, "When are you going to have a baby?"

Kim laughed out loud and kissed the crown of his head. "Not for a little while, buddy."

Henry huffed quietly then looked back at Kim. "But you're going to have one?"

Kim chuckled and nodded, "Yes, Henry, you're going to have a little brother or sister." She smiled, picking the toddler up in her arms as she stood up from her seat. "But for now, let's get some lunch."

Kim shrugged into her jacket as she and Kerry walked towards the hospital exit.

"Do you want to call McCoy when we get home?" Kerry asked, sliding into her jacket as well. Dr. Kelley, Kim's OB/GYN, had given them the go-ahead to get in touch with a fertility specialist for a  
consultation. Kelley had given them a few names, but in the end, they had agreed to go with the specialist Kerry and Sandy had gone to when they had Henry.

Kim nodded, buttoning the final button of her coat. Excitedly, she smiled, "Yep…" She glanced over to her left at Kerry and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

Kerry glanced at Kim and pushed the glass door open, heading out into the cold, December air. "I can't really wrap my mind around this all…" she stuffed her free hand in her pocket, "we're going to be moms…together."

Kim smiled, "We are." She said as they walked out into the parking lot. "My mom called this morning."

Kerry raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kim again, ignoring the brutal wind that was coming from the direction. "What'd she say?"

Kim shrugged, "She just wanted to know how we were…I think Melissa hinted at what was going on."

The pair neared the car and they went on their respected sides. From over the top of the car, Kerry tilted her head to the side, "Do you think she was hinting for you to tell her…?" She asked slowly as she unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat.

Kim pulled open the door, got in, then shut the door, shielding herself from the cold. When Kerry was in the car as well, Kim responded. "She definitely was."

Kerry turned the key in the ignition and put the heat on full blast. "But you didn't tell her anything?"

Kim shook her head. "I'll tell her when it happens…you know, when I'm actually pregnant."

Kerry nodded and put the car in reverse, readying to pull out of the parking spot. "Makes sense to me."

Kim leaned back in her seat, "…and she invited us for Christmas…" Kim added.

Kerry laughed, "Thanksgiving was just a couple weeks ago." She said in a bit of dismay but with a smile.

Kim nodded, "I know…she's probably feeling a little…left out, maybe? You know, I get back from a five year stint across the country and she hasn't really had me to herself since." Kim said then added a little disclaimer of sorts, "Not that I mind." She grinned, looking at Kerry.

Kerry chuckled and nodded, "You best not mind," She glanced at Kim and threaded her free hand through the blonde's left. "Because you're stuck with me."

It was Kim's turn to laugh as she traced tiny circles on the palm of Kerry's right hand. Kerry's hand was worn and rough and Kim could spot the beginning of a reckless pattern of freckles at her wrist. Her slender fingers traveled towards Kerry's and she pressed them flat against the paler ones. Her eyes caught the gold band Kerry never took off and, absent mindedly, she spun it gently around Kerry's finger. "Did she have a matching one?" Kim asked softly.

Kerry nodded, her eyes set on the road ahead. "She kept it on a chain…she didn't want it to get ruined."

"It's pretty." Kim said, letting Kerry's fingers be by simply threading hers through them.

Kerry glanced over quickly then refocused on the midday traffic. "Do you want me to, uh…take it off?" She asked. "I mean…does it..bother you?" She asked, her tone vulnerable.

Kim shook her head quickly, "Oh no, Kerry, not at all." She squeezed Kerry's hand. "Whenever you're ready is fine by me."

Kerry nodded slowly then glanced towards Kim for another moment, their eyes locking brielfly. "What if I'm not ever ready?" She asked quietly, pulling her hand away to turn towards their destination.

Kim gave thought to her answer before she vocalized it. What if Kerry really was never ready? Was that okay with her? She asked herself. As long as Kerry could love her as well, she figured, it was fine with her. She had never been particularly insecure about Kerry's love for Sandy, because she was felt fairly confident that Kerry felt the same for her. Smiling sweetly at Kerry, Kim responded. "Then you're never ready. I know you loved her, and I know you still do. I also know that you love me. And Kerry, all I want is your love."

Kerry let out a weak breath and gave a relieved smile. "I love you, Kimberly."

Kim leaned in to Kerry quickly and traced her lips quickly across the soft cheek to her right. "I love you, too."

* * *

I've been trying to write this chapter for so long, and unfortunately, the time I spent on it didn't make it very great.


	15. December 25th, 2006

_9 Days Later  
_

"He is one happy little camper, isn't he?" Kim smiled, bringing her coffee mug up to her lips.

Kerry smirked and glanced at Henry, who was gleefully sitting on the floor of the living room working on a brand new puzzle he'd opened that morning. "Whatever floats his boat is fine with me." She said, brining her right leg under her.

Kim giggled and rubbed her left eye. "You know, this is the earliest I've woken up on Christmas in years." She said, unintentionally adding a yawn at the end. "I guess I'll have to get used to it, though." Kim said, smiling.

Kerry laughed and nodded. "You sure will…" she said, "You requested to have the 29th off, right?"

Kim nodded, "Miller already agreed to switch shifts with me and I rescheduled the appointments I have that day." She took another sip of her coffee, "Did you?"

"I'm working that night." Kerry reminded.

"Right." Kim smiled, "I knew that."

Kerry chuckled and unfolded her leg from under her to stand up. "What time are we going to your parents?" She asked, taking her empty coffee mug from the end table.

"Um…dinner is at one, so we should leave at what? Quarter of twelve?" Kim asked.

Kerry nodded, "Alright…I'm going to go shower." She said as she deposited her mug in the sink.

"Wait, Ker, what do you have on? Grey or black pants?" Kim called from their walk-in closet. She had a pair of pants in either hand, one black and one grey.

She could hear Kerry laugh from Henry's room and mutter something that only they could hear. "I'm wearing grey." Her voice was closer when she replied and the closet door was pushed open. "Why?"

Kim huffed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Because, I don't know what to wear."

Kerry's eyebrow arched and she placed a hand on Kim's bare shoulder. "Why are you stressing out over this?" Kerry asked, drawing tiny circles on Kim's skin with her finger. Kim's hand found her eyes and she rubbed them thoroughly as if she had a headache. Kerry's brow furrowed and she turned Kim around to face her. "What's wrong?" She asked, her hands on either shoulder.

Kim shook her head. "I'm afraid of what my mom's going to say…what she's going to ask, how she's going to react if I tell her." She looked Kerry in the eye. "I know it shouldn't, doesn't matter what she thinks…but she's my mom, Ker. It might get awkward, and I know that she isn't going to be happy no matter what and I just don't want her to hate this." Kim said, her words coming as quickly as her hyperventilated breathing.

Kerry removed her hands from Kim's shoulder and cupped either side of the blonde's face, directing her blue eyes towards her own. "We won't know how she'll react until it happens. And when it does, Kim, I'll be right there with you."

Kim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know what I would do without you, honestly." She said, leaning her forehead against Kerry's.

Kerry smiled and removed her forehead from Kim's, bringing her head up to kiss the blonde instead. Pulling away, she smiled and turned to leave the closet. "Wear the black pants…they look best." Kerry suggested as she left the closet and went back towards Henry's room.

So, Kim slid into her black pants at Kerry's request and paired them with a plum-colored silk blouse, very much so contrary to Kerry's maroon sweater and grey slacks.

Kim left the closet, switching off the light as she went, and headed out of their bedroom. She met up with Kerry and Henry downstairs and grabbed her jackets as well as the envelope off of the counter.

"Well, Henry, you are looking dapper this afternoon." She said, grinning. She wasn't kidding when she said it, either; Kim couldn't get over Kerry's taste in clothing for Henry or the fact that he agreed to wear what she picked out which, on that day, consisted of khaki cargo pants, a green and grey rugby striped sweater, and his brown sneakers. All from Gap, nonetheless.

Henry giggled. "You look pretty."

Kim pulled into the driveway of her parents' house and turned the car off. Kerry immediately unbuckled her own seatbelt and opened the door, queuing Kim to do the same. Kim opened the door and stepped out of the car. Kerry, who had gotten Henry out of his car seat, met her around the front of the car and, together, they walked up to the front door of the house.

Before Kerry or Kim got a chance to knock on the door, it was pulled open, revealing who Kerry knew was either Amelia or Olivia. Which one it was, however, Kerry couldn't tell. Thankfully, Kim spoke up. "Hello, Amelia!" she greeted the eight year old.

"Hi Auntie Kim!" The young girl said, backing up so the three could enter. Her white-blonde hair fell from her shoulders as she turned around. "Mommy! Daddy! Auntie Kim and Kerry and Henry are here!" She called out.

Kerry chuckled as she removed both she and Henry's jackets. Kim did the same and took all three, laying them on the banister of the nearby staircase.

Amelia turned back to them and took Henry's hand, "Come on! Let's go play! Olivia and Kaden and Abby are here!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Henry glanced up at Kerry and questioned her. Kerry grinned and shooed them with her hands, "Go ahead, have fun."

He smiled and took off with the older girl. Kerry turned to Kim, "Who are Kaden and Abby?" She asked.

"My cousin's kids…Kaden's about Henry's age and Abby's six." She explained as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh…which cousin?" She asked.

Kim gave her a wicked smile and responded. "Lori." Kerry stopped dead, her hand on her hip and an eyebrow arched. Kim laughed nervously and took her hand, pulling her along. "It's fine, it's fine…she knows all about it…I mean, she didn't know I was using her at the time, and she was pissed for a while, but it's all good."

Kerry rolled her eyes and trudged along. "Fine."

Kim smiled and they walked into the kitchen, greeted by many smiles and hearing a lot of laughter. They both engaged in separate conversations, Kerry talking with Danielle and another one of Kim's cousins while Kim talked with her brother, Eric. About thirty or forty minutes later, Kim's mom had put dinner on the table and had called everyone in to eat.

Kerry found Henry and sat him down between Amelia and herself, then took her own seat with Kim on her other side. The style of the meal was very much like Thanksgiving dinner had been, Kerry remembered as she looked at the spread. The only difference, she noted, was that now every chair at the long table was filled.

Once everyone was seated, Kim's dad, Kevin, stood up and claimed everyone's attention. Once the chattering had been silenced, he spoke. "We," he glanced down at his wife who sat at the head of table next to him, "would just like to thank everyone for coming…it's always nice to have family- both old and new members-" he added, glancing towards Kerry with the smallest of winks, "together for the holidays." He raised his glass and held it out in a customary fashion. "So here's to family."

As everyone echoed 'here, here' and 'cheers', Kerry couldn't keep the smile from her face; Kevin had made a point to include she and Henry in the toast and that, she knew, was a big step. However, she realized once she set her glass back down, Jean was the one that seemed to be uncomfortable with it. Kerry pushed those thoughts away and glanced around the table as everyone began getting their food and took in all of the members of Kim's family. The majority of Kim's blood relatives had blonde hair and blue eyes with the exception of her aunt, Kate and her cousins, Lori and Drew who had brown hair and brown eyes, and Lori's kids, Kaden and Abigail, who had red and brown hair respectively. Kerry's eyes scanned the side of the table opposite of her and smiled slightly at the sight of Jackson, who was only a few months old, sitting in his high chair. She continued to observe, seeing Lori cut up the meat on Kaden's plate while Abby whispered something in Shawn, her father's, ear, and Drew and Melissa talking as they filled their plates. Kerry took note of one thing that was incredibly different from the Lopez's Christmas dinner: everyone spoke English and they spoke it using their 'inside-voices'. Laughing quietly to herself, she turned her attention to the plate of meat that was being passed her way.

After the meal had been served and eaten, everyone convened in the family room. Kerry took a seat on the couch with Kim next to her, and offered her lap to Henry. He declined, shaking his head, and looked at Kim. "I wanna' sit with Momma K." He said.

Kim obliged and scooped the toddler off of the floor, placing him on her lap. As he squirmed to find the perfect position, Kim felt a poke on her shoulder. Turning that way, she saw Melissa wearing a smirk and an arched eyebrow. "Momma K, huh?" She whispered quietly enough so only Kim would hear.

Kim nodded and smiled happily, her expression suggestive.

"Are you…? You know…" she glanced at her own abdomen with an excited smile.

Kim shook her head. "Not yet…I have an appointment on Friday."

Melissa's smile grew and she looked at Henry, whose back was facing her. "Does he know?"

"Mhm." Kim responded, mindlessly plucking at a loose thread on his sweater. She glanced up at her little sister and flashed a grin that outdid Melissa's.

"But no one else knows?" Melissa asked as she uncrossed then recrossed her legs.

Kim nodded again. "Unless someone else told them." She said, giving Melissa a knowing look.

"What?" Melissa asked defensively. "You think I said something?"

Kim snorted, "Mom basically gave me the third degree when she called to invite us for Christmas."

Melissa glanced down at her lap and wrung her hands. "I might have mentioned something to dad…" she said slowly. Kim rolled her eyes. "I figured he'd be okay with it! You know, that he wouldn't tell mom! He loves you and Kerry and Henry!" She said, the defensive tone rising.

Kim tilted her head to the side and locked eyes with her sister. "You honestly thought dad wouldn't tell mom?" She asked, her voice still hushed.

Before Melissa had the chance to answer, Eric spoke up from behind them with one of his hands on their shoulders. "Dad wouldn't tell mom what?" He asked, amused.

Kerry stifled a laugh as she watched the three siblings communicate.

Kim rolled her eyes again, but this time towards her brother. "Nothing, Eric."

He came around the loveseat and crouched down in front of it. Taking Kim's hand, he gave her a faux-concerned face. "Are you…pregnant?" He asked.

Kim only stared him down.

"Oh, come on! It's a joke, Kim…'cause, you know-" He explained before Henry, of all people cut him off.

"Not yet! Right, Momma K? You aren't going to have the baby yet?" He asked, his voice louder than Kim thought necessary.

Eric's jaw dropped. "What's he talking about?" He asked.

Kim rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Uh…well, we weren't really going to tell anyone for a little while…but we're going to try and have a baby." Kim explained slowly.

"That's…wow, that's amazing!" Eric said. "Wait…are you going to have it…or…" he asked, glancing at Kim then at Kerry then back at Kim.

Kerry shook her head and gestured towards Kim. "It's all her." She said with a smile.

Eric grinned. "That's fantastic, really." He said, standing back up and kissing Kim's cheek then Kerry's.

Kim giggled nervously. She had had a feeling, previously, that Eric would be comfortable with the whole thing. He had never seemed to have an issue with Kim's life or sexuality, so she wasn't sure why he would when it came to this. Thankfully, she realized, he didn't harbor any discomfort.

Eric ruffled Henry's hair and began to walk off before turning back, "We'll talk later?" He asked.

Kim nodded and smiled, mouthing a silent 'thank you'. He nodded back and sat down next to his wife and son, with his two daughters at his feet.

Fortunately, everyone else had found seats while the siblings conversed and Jean was beginning to pass around envelopes. Kerry raised her eyebrow at Kim in question.

"Eric, Melissa and I will each get one from my mom and dad, Lori and Drew each will get one from Kate, and Jennifer and Sam will get their own from Fred and Marie." She explained as she sorted through the pile that had been passed to her. She pulled out the one that, at first glance, read Kim, and then passed the remaining to Melissa. Looking at the front, she noticed something that was different from years past: instead of just her name, Kerry's was written in her mother's loopy cursive, as well. With it still in her hands, Kim glanced over at her mom; their eyes locked, and Jean gave her daughter a knowing smile. Kim smiled back and glanced back down at the envelope, showing it to Kerry as she did so. Kerry smiled as well and looked at Jean, who smiled back.

"I'll talk to her later." Kim said, smiling.

After a while of visiting and talking, people were slowly leaving the party. When only Kim's immediate family remained, she went in search of her mother. Finding her in the kitchen, she suggested she join the rest of the family back in the living room. Her mom complied, leaving the dishes she was rinsing in the sink and following her daughter back to the living room.

Kim stood up near the tree, in front of everyone, and began to speak nervously. "So, uh…I know you all basically know, but I just wanted to clear it all up..." She glanced at Kerry, "Kerry and I are going to start the process of having a baby." She said.

Her announcement was met with broad smiles from Eric and Melissa, a giggle from Henry, and a shocked look from Danielle. The brunette looked around at the other knowing faces and directed her attention towards Eric. "You knew about this?" She asked. He nodded, still smiling. "And you didn't tell me?" She asked. Eric chuckled and shook his head, "I just found out." Danielle nodded, smiling, and stood up from the couch. She headed towards Kim and engulfed her sister-in-law in a hug. "Congratulations." The younger woman said into the blonde hair.

Kim smiled and hugged her back, "Thanks." She breathed. From over Danielle's shoulder, she could see Kerry smiling back at them.

As soon as Danielle released her, Kim's father wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her forehead. "I'm happy for you," he said pulling away then glancing at Kerry, "both of you." Kerry smiled and nodded shortly. Kim received a hug from her sister and her nieces, as well, before her mom was the only left. Jean had stood up from her seat and was now awkwardly making her way towards Kim. As she got closer, Kim could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. Kim's smile faltered a bit, thinking that her mom was upset, but when her mother wrapped her arms around her, it came back.

"I'm so proud of you," Jean said into her daughter's hair, "and I'm so happy for you."

Without realizing it, Kim was shedding tears and holding her mother close to her. When her shoulders jumped a little, she became aware of the salty tears streaming down her face and wiped them away, pulling away a little bit from Jean as she did.

Kim laughed a little bit through her tears and wiped her eyes again. Jean was still crying, too, but had regained enough composure to speak. "I'm excited to be a grandmother again…" she said, laughing a little bit.

Kim looked down at her feet then back into her mother's eyes. "So…you're, uh…comfortable with this?" Kim asked.

Jean mirrored Kim's movement, glancing at the floor before she looked at her daughter. "It's what you love…and if Kerry and Henry and having a family is what makes you happy…then, well, you know…" She said, "I just want you to be happy." She finished.

Kim smiled and wrapped her arms back around her mom. "Thank you, mom." She said, allowing the flood gates to open back up.

"Jesus," Eric said from where he stood near Kerry, "It's like she's coming out all over again."

Kerry laughed quietly and wiped the smallest trace of a tear away from the corner of her eye.

* * *

I wrote this in a total of, like, three hours. I didn't proofread. It's 2:40 in the morning. Hope you enjoy it.


	16. December 29th, 2006

_4 Days Later_

Kerry smoothed out the hem of her blouse and crossed her legs, her right draping over her left. She continued to fidget until Kim put a hand on her shoulder. "You look like Henry." She said, smiling.

Kerry gave her a lopsided grin, "You aren't anxious?"

Kim shrugged, "Not particularly…we're just looking at donors." She replied easily.

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "We're looking for the father of our child…" she said slowly.

Kim chuckled, "And that's nothing to be nervous for…excited, maybe, but not nervous." She said, crossing her legs.

The pair sat in Dr. Sandra McCoy's office for a fair ten or fifteen minutes until the middle-aged woman came in, vocalizing apologies for running behind.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," She said as she shook Kerry then Kim's hands. "Nice to meet you, Kim…good to see you, Kerry."

Kerry and Kim both nodded their 'hello's as the brunette sat on the other side of her desk.

"So, one wasn't enough?" She asked with a smile.

Kerry chuckled and shook her head. "The more the merrier." She said with a smile.

The brunette laughed and nodded, flipping through a file, presumably Kim's, that was on her desk. She scanned one page in particular then looked back up at the couple, her hands folded in front of her and a smile on her face. "So, you've got the go-ahead from Kelley to start trying to conceive…" she began, "and your history looks good. Do you guys have a donor in mind, or are you going to look at banks?" She asked.

Kim looked at Kerry then responded, "Sperm banks." She said.

McCoy nodded, "Have you started looking anywhere?"

Kerry shook her head, "We were hoping to work through you guys again…" She said, speaking of the multiple connections the fertility office had to sperm banks nationwide.

"That's what I like to hear." the doctor said with a smile, "Now the question's when you would like to start."

The three talked for a while, mulling over dates and cycles, until they settled on a rough schedule: Kerry and Kim would take about a week or so to search through the online database of donors, then, once McCoy scanned the donor's bio and information, they would schedule another appointment and go from there.

After they said brief goodbyes, the couple left the office with the code to get onto the online database and headed back home.

"So we get to pick eye color, hair color, ethnicity…what else?" Kim asked from the passenger seat.

Kerry glanced to her right and then back towards the road, "We can sort through different professions, body types…basically the only thing we don't know is names or exactly what they look like." She replied, pulling into the driveway and parking the car.

Kim raised an eyebrow as she unbuckled the seatbelt and put her hand on the door handle. "No pictures?"

Kerry shook her head and got out of the car. "No pictures." She confirmed from over the car. "Privacy reasons."

Kim nodded and led the way towards the front door. Once inside, they both shed their jackets then went their separate ways, Kim to the counter to make coffee and Kerry in search of her laptop. A short few minutes later, they were sitting at the breakfast bar, each with a cup of coffee and the laptop in front of them with the sperm bank's website drawn up.

"So I guess we start out by putting in different characteristics." Kerry said, looking at the page curiously.

Kim nodded slowly then turned towards Kerry, "What characteristics do we want?" She asked.

Kerry faced Kim as well. "Well, I guess it depends..what do we want it to look like?"

Kim chuckled a little bit and turned back to the screen, "How did you do this so easily with Henry?" She asked.

Kerry smiled, "It was easy…Sandy wanted him to look like me and I wanted him to look like her, so we chose someone with red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. I mean, he still looks exactly like her, but it was worth a shot." She joked.

Kim laughed and looked at Kerry, "Well, do we want him or her to look like both of us?"

Kerry nodded slowly, "That makes sense." She looked back at the screen. "So, red hair, green eyes?" she confirmed.

Kim nodded and began typing, "Red hair and green eyes it is…" she said as she typed.

Nearly three hours and multiple cups of coffee later, they had narrowed their choices down to four different donors: a lawyer in his thirties, a psychologist in his twenties, a surgeon in his thirties, and a CEO in his twenties, all with red hair, green eyes, and pale complexions.

Kerry rubbed the bridge of her nose and shut the laptop, stepping down from the barstool. "I need to get some sleep," she said, "you'll pick Henry up at three?" she asked.

Kim nodded, "Sure thing."

Kerry smiled and leaned into Kim's arms, her forehead meeting Kim's softly. "I love you."

Kim grinned and tilted her head back, her lips meeting Kerry's in a soft caress. "I love you too." She said as she pulled away, "Have a good sleep."

Kerry smiled and walked away, heading towards the stairs.

Kim watched her go then, when she turned the corner and was no longer visible, she headed for the couch and turned on the TV in hopes to find something that would hold her attention until the clock hit three. Luckily, she found an all-day marathon of Grey's Anatomy and was halfway through the episode with the 40 year old pregnant woman with cancer when she realized it was time to go.

Kim grabbed the keys to the car, her jacket, and cell phone, and took off East, heading for Henry's preschool. As she pulled in the small parking lot, she noticed a woman walking out with a toddler holding her left hand and an infant cradled in her right arm. She liked the look of it, and especially liked the fact that, if everything went as planned, she would be in a very similar position that time next year.

Once she'd picked up Henry, she buckled him in his car seat and took back off towards home.

"Did you and mommy go back to the doctor?" He asked, looking at Kim through the rearview mirror.

She glanced back and nodded, "We sure did."

He smiled widely. "Is you gonna' have the baby soon?" He asked.

Kim chuckled and shook her head. "Not quite, bud. The baby's still not in my belly, but once he or she is, it'll take about nine months." She explained, wondering how much of that made sense to him.

Henry nodded slowly then tilted his head to the side, "How long's that?" He asked.

Kim chuckled and thought of a way to explain it. "Do you know all four seasons?" she asked.

Henry nodded and, in a singsong voice, recited them. "Spring, summer, winter, fall!"

Kim nodded and glanced up at him. "Well, each of those seasons has about three months, and if it takes nine months to have a baby, it'll be about three seasons." She looked at him again in the mirror, "Does that make sense?" She asked.

Henry gave her a skeptical look and slowly shook his head.

Kim chuckled again and thought of another method. "Alright, do you know when your birthday is?" She asked.

"Yep! March 13th!" He exclaimed.

"Okay…so, nine months from March is December. So, if I were to get pregnant in March, I would have the baby in December." She explained.

Henry nodded, "Are you going to get preg-pregnant in March?"

Kim shrugged, "We don't know yet, bud. It all depends on how things work out."

Henry nodded again and smiled, then turned his attention towards the window, watching the other cars and buildings pass. Soon, once the businesses turned to houses, they were back home and parked in the driveway.

"We have to be kind of quiet, though, bud." Kim said, taking him out of his car seat. "Mommy has to work tonight, so she's taking a nap."

Henry nodded and trudged towards the house with Kim on his heels.

For the next few hours, the two of them played a couple games of Go Fish, watched a pre-recorded episode of Caillou, and had a snack. At six o'clock, however, once Kim had started dinner, Kerry came downstairs donning a new outfit and still-damp hair.

"Sleep well?" Kim asked, placing the casserole dish on the kitchen table.

Kerry smiled, nodded, and walked over to Henry who was sitting at the breakfast bar. Leaning over his shoulder, she placed a kiss on his cheek and smoothed out his hair with her hand.

Henry turned around and wrapped his arms around Kerry's neck, hugging her closer to him. "Did you have a good nap, mommy?" He asked into her shoulder.

"I sure did." She answered, kissing his cheek again then moving away. "Did you have a good day at school?" She asked, taking a dish off the counter and bringing it to the table.

Henry nodded and began telling her the complete synopsis of his day, from what he had for morning snack to what he and Sarah did during inside-recess. The conversation carried over into dinner and Henry's constant jabber gave Kerry and Kim little time to talk so, at seven thirty that evening, when it was time for Kerry to go to work, they hadn't had a chance to talk about the donors.

"I'll be home at eight tomorrow." Kerry said as she wrapped her salmon colored scarf around her neck.

Kim grinned and leaned against the wall near Kerry, "And you aren't working the rest of the weekend?" she asked.

Kerry shook her head, "Not until Sunday night." She said, smiling.

Kim pushed off the wall and wrapped her arms around Kerry's waist. "Good," She spoke over Kerry's head. "because we've got some things to decide."

Kerry nodded, her hair rubbing against Kim's chin, "I'll see you in the morning." She said, tilting her head back and kissing Kim.

Kim smiled through the embrace and nodded, "Have a good night." She said.

Kerry smiled and pulled away, sliding into her coat. "Henry, I'm leaving!" She called out. In response, there was the patter of footsteps coming their way and Henry shot out of the back hallway, sliding on the hardwood floor as he ran. He went right for Kerry, stopping himself only when her legs got in his way.

"Bye mommy! I love you!" He said, clinging to her.

Kerry chuckled and bent over, picking him up. "I love you too, buddy." She said to the toddler perched in her arms. "Be good, alright?"

Henry giggled and nodded, pressing his lips against her cheek.

Kerry grinned and let him down, placing him feet-first on the ground. Buttoning the last button on her coat, she grabbed her bag that sat on the chair near the door and turned the doorknob. "Bye." She said, looking back at Kim and Henry.

Kim smiled while Henry waved and blew a kiss, "Bye mommy!" He called.

Kim chuckled and mouthed 'bye' as Kerry shut the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Pretty short...you could probably consider it a filler of sorts. And I'll say it again...I know nothing about sperm banks and artificial insemination besides what I learned from the few resources I found online.


	17. January 29th, 2007

_1 Month Later_

Kim leaned back against the side of the bathtub, having just spent all of her energy expelling the contents of her stomach. She brushed away the hair that was clinging to her damp forehead and pushed herself off the floor. Once she'd washed her mouth out with cup after cup of mouthwash, she left the bathroom and headed back into the bedroom, meeting a very concerned Kerry when she got to the bed. Kim ignored questioning eyes and collapsed on her side of the bed, her head hitting the pillow heavily.

"Do you need anything?" Kerry asked, peering over Kim's side to see that the blonde's eyes were closed.

Kim shook her head and rolled on her back. "I feel like I was hit by a Mack truck." She said flatly.

Kerry chuckled slightly and brushed blonde hair out of Kim's face, allowing the backside of her hand to linger on Kim's hot forehead. "You feel like you just got back from a walk in the desert." Kerry said, tolling off the bed. "I'm taking your temperature again." She said as she went into the bathroom.

Kerry came back out only a few minutes later with a cool, damp wash cloth and a thermometer. "Here." She said as she slipped it into Kim's mouth. They waited sixty seconds while the thermometer registered her body temperature then, when it beeped, Kerry exchanged the cloth in her hand for the digital stick under Kim's tongue.

"What does it say?" Kim asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kerry took a closer look at the digital screen before she responded. "102…" she said slowly as she glanced at the woman to her right. "How did you even walk to the bathroom and back?" Kerry asked, not really expecting an answer.

Kim only shrugged, her eyes still shut and her head still heavy on the pillow.

Kerry adjusted the cloth on Kim's head and grabbed the book off her bedside table, "I'm going to go downstairs…I'll come up and check on you a little bit." She said, leaving a gentle kiss on Kim's cheek.

Kerry turned off the light as she left the room and was instantly greeted by the midmorning sun that was peaking in through the surrounding windows. She rubbed the bridge of her nose then headed downstairs.

The house was uncomfortably quiet and, as Kerry walked into the empty kitchen, she found herself wishing that she'd kept Henry home for the day instead of bringing him to preschool earlier that morning. She checked the clock, which read eleven forty six, and decided to call Kim's office, letting them know that she wouldn't be able to come in for her afternoon appointments as she'd originally planned.

"Good Morning, Mercy Psychiatrics, this is Jill speaking, how can I help you?" The secretary picked up after only two rings.

"Hi Jill…this is Kerry Weaver." She said into the phone.

Jill, the office's secretary, was a very kind person and right off the bat realized who she was talking to. "Oh, hi Kerry…how can I help you?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm just calling to see if you could either reschedule or cancel Kim's appointments for this afternoon? She was sick all night and she's still pretty under the weather." Kerry explained to the phone that was wedged in between her shoulder and ear as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Sure, sure…that should be fine…I she alright?" The thirty-something year old woman asked, concerned.

Kerry nodded to herself, "She's seen better days, but she should be okay by tomorrow."

Jill made a knowing sound and responded, "Ah, those hormones definitely do a number on you the first couple days, I guess." She said.

Kerry raised a conspicuous eyebrow, "You, uh…she told you?" She asked, trying not to sound too surprised.

The woman on the other line didn't catch Kerry's tone at all. "Just me, really…I don't think she was planning on it, but when I told her that Katherine and I were trying again, she let it slip." Kerry's jaw nearly hit the counter at Jill's words but, before she had a chance to respond, a shrill ringing came from the other side and Jill spoke. "I'm getting another call, Kerry…tell Kim I hope she feels better. Bye!" She said cheerily.

Kerry found words quickly enough, "Right, sure…bye, Jill, thank you." She said quickly, hanging up the phone. Kerry tried recalling a time when Kim had mentioned that Jill was gay but couldn't manage to bring any memory of such a conversation up. She had thought that, maybe, Kim would mention something like that. Taking her coffee and grabbing the newspaper off the counter, she headed for the couch, wondering how Kim hadn't mentioned this before.

Once her mug was empty and all that was left of the newspaper was the want ads and classifieds, Kerry headed back upstairs to check on Kim. She'd heard nothing from their bedroom and could assume Kim was sleeping, but figured it couldn't hurt to make sure.

Pushing open the bedroom door she found Kim sprawled out across the bed with nothing but a sheet covering her body. Kerry crept over and placed the back of her hand gently on Kim's forehead; she felt considerably cooler than before, but still too warm. Kim stirred slightly and opened her eyes slowly. "Hi." Kerry said softly.

Kim blinked a few times. "What time's it?" She asked quietly.

Kerry checked the alarm clock on the bedside table. "It's almost one." Very suddenly, Kim sat up and started moving, trying to get out of bed. Kerry put a yielding hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. "I already called the office…you don't need to go in." Kerry said, calming an obviously-disoriented Kim.

Once Kim was lying back down, Kerry reached for the thermometer and stuck it into the blonde's mouth. It soon beeped and Kerry pulled it from Kim's mouth to look at the small screen. She let out a small sigh of relief when she read it: Kim's fever had dropped nearly three degrees in only an hour, meaning her temperature was only in the high nineties. "Are you cold?" Kerry asked, discarding the thermometer on the bedside table.

Kim shook her head slightly.

"I think your fever broke." Kerry said, sitting with back against the headboard.

Kim shifted until her head was on Kerry's lap. "Was it this bad before?" Kim asked tiredly.

Kerry stroked Kim's hair lazily. "I was as sick as a dog for the first few weeks but Sandy never felt a thing." Kerry explained. "It shouldn't last long." She added.

Kim nodded against Kerry's thigh. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

Kerry raised an eyebrow but continued to run her hand through Kim's hair. "For what, honey?"

With eyes still closed, Kim spoke. "For everything: for running away and leaving you when you were scared, for when you had a miscarriage and for Sandy dyeing, for not ever calling or emailing you, for being sick.." Kim went on, tears spilling out from the corners of her eyes.

Kerry wiped away the salty tears under Kim's eyes and shushed her. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She reassured. "You're just tired and sick…go back to sleep, Kim."

Kim nodded sleepily, "I'm sorry."

Kerry chuckled a tiny bit and pulled Kim closer to her. "It's okay, Kim…just relax." She said as she traced small circles on Kim's shoulder. Slowly, Kim's muscles relaxed and her breathing evened it out soon thereafter. Kerry nearly fell asleep herself when she caught herself, realizing the time: about an hour and a half had passed, making it almost two thirty. Carefully, she pulled herself from Kim's weak grasp and tiptoed towards the bathroom. She grabbed the few things she needed in order to take a shower, and went off towards the second bathroom; she knew that the shower would probable keep Kim awake had she taken it in their connected bathroom.

In the shower, Kerry ran her hands through her soaked hair as she thought about Kim; she specifically remembered feeling like shit for the first two or three weeks of taking the hormones, but she didn't recall ever having a fever as high as Kim's. However, it would be eerily coincidental if she was suffering the flu not the side effects; she starts taking hormones one day and suddenly has horribly, flu-like symptoms the next? She wasn't buying it, regardless of how severe the symptoms were.

Once she'd showered and gotten ready, she headed back into their bedroom. Kim was exactly where she'd left her; sleeping under that single, white sheet. Kerry walked over and bent down, kissing her cheek. "Kim? I need to go pick Henry up…I'll be back soon and I have my cell phone." She whispered. Kim only nodded a little, her eyelids fluttering but staying shut.

Kerry adjusted the sheet and left the bedroom, heading downstairs. She grabbed her jacket, cell phone, and keys and left, going to pick Henry up from preschool.

In only about twenty minutes, Henry was seated in his car seat and Kerry was pulling out of his school's parking lot.

"Did you have a good day?" Kerry asked as she merged lanes.

"Yep! We are learning more and more signs every day." He said.

Kerry glanced back in the rearview mirror. "We have to stop and get groceries, so you can show me then, ok?" She asked, smiling.

Henry grinned broadly and nodded. "Okay!"

Kerry drove for a few more minutes until they were upon the grocery store. Kerry took Henry out of the backseat, perched him on her hip, and they headed towards the entrance.

A burst of heat hit them as they walked in the store's entrance. Kerry grabbed a cart and sat Henry in the front before taking his jacket off of his shoulders. Kerry pushed the cart around the store, picking things up, placing them in the cart, and checking them off the list as she went. All the way, Henry was signing to her and explaining their different meanings.

"And this," he tapped his middle and forefingers against his thumb in front of his mouth, "means duck!" He exclaimed.

Kerry nodded and pushed the cart, stopping to get a few cartons of milk and juice. "Good job…do you know what this means?" She asked as made a Y with her right hand and put it to her temple, tilting it back and forth.

Henry thought for a second before his eyes lit up. "That means cow, right?" He asked excitedly.

Kerry chuckled, "Yep." She placed a carton of Tropicana in the cart and kept walking. "What else have you learned?" She asked.

Henry went on to show her the signs for multiple different farm animals, then went on to jungle animals, and, while they were checking out, showed her the signs for cat, dog, and fish. Out in the car, he told Kerry that that was all he had learned that day. "We did all sorts of animals, but that's it." he said from the backseat.

Kerry nodded and glanced back, "Are you guys going to learn more tomorrow?" She asked.

Henry nodded. "Miss Eliza is a good teacher! She's good at signing because her sister can't hear good." He explained.

Kerry glanced back, "Is her sister deaf?" She asked.

Henry nodded quickly. "That's what she called it!" He responded. "Her sister's deaf."

Kerry nodded and the continued to drive in silence until they were back home. While Kerry unbuckled Henry, she told him about Kim. "Momma K isn't feeling good because of the medicine she has to take, okay? So can you be a big boy and hang out down stairs with me while I make dinner while she sleeps?"

Henry's face fell into a frown at the mention of Kim being sick. "Is she ok?" he asked soberly.

Kerry nodded, "She just doesn't feel good, but she'll be better soon."

Henry's face brightened a little bit. "Can I help you?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow. "Help me with what, buddy?" She couldn't quite see him carrying in a bag besides maybe the one that had a few loafs of bread in it.

"Dinner!" He exclaimed as Kerry brought him into the house.

Kerry chuckled and nodded. "Sure…I have to bring in the groceries first, but then we can make it together." She said, removing his boots and jacket and dropping his backpack on the floor near the door.

Henry grinned as Kerry went back out the door, heading out to face the cold and bring in the trunk load of groceries.

After four trips to the car and back, Kerry had emptied the trunk and had begun putting away the numerous things she had purchased. "Henry, do you want to do me a favor?" Henry nodded. "Do you want to go upstairs, peak in my bedroom, and see if Momma K is awake?" Henry nodded and took off down the hall. "Oh! Henry?" He turned around and looked at his mother. "If she's asleep, don't wake her up." Henry nodded again and scurried up the stairs.

Henry quietly pushed open the bedroom door and walked into the bedroom. "Momma?" he whispered.

Kim was sitting up in bed with her eyes shut when Henry had come in and, when he had spoken, she opened them. "Hey, buddy." She said.

Henry grinned and approached the bed. "Mommy told me to check if you was up." Kim nodded and patted the bed next to her. Henry smiled even broader and climbed up. "Is the baby making you sick?" He asked as Kim draped her arm around his shoulders.

Kim shook her head. "Nope; the special medicine I have to take so I can have the baby is." She explained tiredly.

"Oh." He turned and glanced up at her. "Do you feel better?" He asked.

Kim smiled softly and nodded again. "Especially now that you're home…." She said, earning an ear to ear grin from Henry. "How was your day?"

And so Henry went on to tell her all about his day at school, including the part about the multiple signs he had learned that day as well as a story about how his best friend, Caitlin, had had her finger closed in a door and had to go to the doctors. Henry continued to talk until the bedroom door opened and Kerry walked in. She eyed the pair suspiciously as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you ready for dinner, Henry?" She asked.

Henry nodded and climbed off the bed, prancing towards the door. Kim chuckled quietly as he went. "He sure likes to eat."

Kerry grinned then directed her attention at Kim. "Did he wake you up?" She asked.

Kim shook her head. "I got up and showered a little while after you left…I was just resting."

Kerry nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, but much better than earlier." Kim said slowly.

Kerry could clearly hear the tiredness in her voice, and could see the lethargy on her face. "Are you going to try to eat something, or…?"

Kim shook her head. "No, no…that doesn't sound like a good idea." She said quickly.

Kerry nodded and leaned in, giving Kim a light peck on the cheek. "Alright…I'll be back up after I get that one fed." She said, getting up from the bed.

"Alright…" Kim said as Kerry walked through the doorway. "Oh, and Ker?"

Kerry turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Eat something, too." She said, smiling.

Kerry rolled her eyes and nodded, leaving the bedroom and heading back downstairs.

After Kerry and Henry ate dinner and Henry had a bath, the two of them joined Kim back in their bedroom. Kerry held out a DVD and questioned Kim. "Henry and I are wondering if you're up for a movie?"

Kim glanced down at Henry, who was smiling, and nodded. "Of course." She said, patting the spot beside her. Henry climbed up and snuggled into the nook of her arm. "What's on the queue for tonight?" She asked, pulling the blanket up over him as well.

Kerry winked at Kim as she put the DVD in the player. "Finding Nemo." She said.

Kim smiled knowingly; Finding Nemo was Henry's absolute favorite movie, she knew. "Good choice."

Kerry waited until the previews began playing before she changed and, once she did, she got in bed next to Henry who was leaning heavily against Kim's side; through the darkness of the room, she had a hard time telling if he was asleep or just tired. She was about to ask Kim when Henry spoke up. "Mommy," he said, "you need to press play."

Kerry cocked her head to the side and chuckled in dismay. "Alright, alright." She obliged. The movie started and the three watched in silence.

After forty five minutes, Kerry felt a head against her shoulder; Kim had fallen asleep. Glancing at her lap, she saw that Henry was conked out, as well. She took a moment to survey her options as to how to get Henry to bed with neither him nor Kim waking up.

Awkwardly sliding out from under Kim, she made sure the blonde's head was on a pillow before she gently scooped Henry off of Kim's lap. They both stirred a bit, but Kerry managed to tuck him into bed without him even opening an eye. She crept her way back into her and Kim's bedroom and turned off the TV.

Kerry slid into bed next to Kim and took both of their glasses off, placing them on her own bedside table. She flicked off her bedside lamp and, just as she turned onto her side to go to bed, felt a hand on her hip.

"Ker?" Kim asked sleepily.

Kerry turned back around to face Kim. "Hm?"

"Am I going to feel like that when I'm pregnant, too?" She asked.

Kerry smiled a bit; she could tell Kim was half-asleep and the vulnerability in her voice was incredibly sweet. "It shouldn't be that bad." Kerry said.

Kim nodded against her pillow. "Good." Kerry brushed Kim's hair out of her face. "I love you, Ker." She said, her speech slurred.

"I love you too." Kerry said, rolling back over.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't think that Kim would need hormones, but it worked out. So, there we go. Kind of another filler…just not much to work off of, at the moment.


	18. March 1st, 2007

_1 Month Later  
_

Kim was now sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her eyes focused on the small, plastic stick she held in her left hand. She may not be a doctor that generally performs physical exams, but she sure as hell knew how to read a pregnancy test, and this one sure has hell read positive. She had double checked, still, to be sure she was reading it correctly; she had read it correctly, and she was pregnant.

Kim was in a complete daze, just sitting there, until she heard a knock at the wooden door. "Kim? Well?" It was Kerry and her voice, though it was soft as always, just screamed anxiety.

Kim pushed herself off the bathtub and looked in the mirror, composing herself. She set the test down on the countertop and, running a hand through her hair, opened the door. Her face totally straight, she motioned towards the bathroom and walked past Kerry; she could nearly feel the redhead's concerned and let down eyes wearing a hole in her back. Kim heard Kerry push the bathroom door open and turned around to watch the older woman's reaction; slowly, almost knowingly, Kerry picked up the pregnancy test and held it between her forefinger and thumb, double checking it. Kim couldn't keep the smile off her face when Kerry's eyes opened wide and her jaw fell open. She whipped her head up, looking at a very giddy Kim.

"You...are…such a…" Kerry started, her words drawn out due to both anger at Kim for fooling her and excitement about the news.

Kim's smile spread even further and she walked towards Kerry, her arms open wide. Kerry gladly met her half-way, her arms wrapping around Kim's waist as the blonde's hugged her shoulders. Soon, Kim's tears were falling into Kerry's hair and Kerry's own salty droplets were soaking a spot on Kim's shirt. Kerry pulled away, wiping under her eyes and laughing. "I can't even believe…on the first try." She said.

Kim shook her head, her watery eyes focused on Kerry. "Henry is going to be so excited." She said, laughing softly.

Kerry chuckled as well and stepped up on the tips of her toes, leaning in to give Kim another kiss. "When do you want to tell him?"

"Soon…" Kim kissed Kerry back."Tonight?"

Kerry stepped back, her hands still clutched in Kim's. "Tonight." She agreed.

And so they did; that night, over plates of macaroni and cheese, Kerry and Kim told their son that, in about nine months, he'd be a big brother. The almost-four year old jumped in his seat with excitement, sending his glass of milk across the table and onto the floor opposite him. Rather than repremanding him, Kerry and Kim could only giggle as Kerry cleaned it up quickly; laugh with excitement and at Henry's pure thrill.

The pair answered a handful of questions Henry had, then, once the excitement had settled a bit, gave him a bath and settled him in bed for the night. As soon as he was out, the pair did the same.

Sitting in the jacuzzi style bathtub they hardly had time to use, Kerry held Kim's hands in her own as they talked endlessly about the newest development in their relationship.

"We need to get paperwork in order right away." Kerry said, her tone heavier than before.

Kim eye her questioningly but soon realized what she meant. "Of course." she smiled. "And with Henry...right?" she asked. She and Kerry had been talking for weeks about Kim actually legally adopting Henry, though any developments had yet to be made.

Kerry nodded. "And with Henry." She reasured.

Kim leaned in and met Kerry's lips with her own as her hands traveled. Kerry grinned though her mouth was bound. Kim carressed Kerry's lips softly before pulling away. "Let's go to bed." She said.

A while later, though neither of them knew exactly how much time had passed since they'd left the bathroom, Kerry and Kim were in a sweaty tangle of arms and legs, the sheet strewn haphazardly across the pile. Kim nuzzled the top of Kerry's head sleepily and murmed softly. "I love you, Kerry Weaver."

Kerry moved in closer to Kim's body in response, smiling through closed eyes. "Me too. Forever." She promised.

* * *

**A/N:** A horribly written, incredibly short chapter based around an entirely happy event. Reason being, I plan on writing a sequel…I want to skip over the pregnancy (it's boring and cliché to me, at the moment) and get straight to the next chapter in their lives. So, that's it for Extra Baggage. The sequel will be coming very, very soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
